Reincarnation Menu
by Basil Hiiri
Summary: Naruto died after defeating Obito, Juubi and Madara. He is given a choice to start completely new life or to redo his previous life with additional power. Naruto has power of Flame Flame Fruit from One Piece. Time Travel. Life is Game like elements at the beginning. Not in cross-overs because the only thing from One Piece is the Flame Flame Fruit. Later in the story Villain!Sakura
1. Chapter 1: Character Editor

**AN: **I got a little stuck with my other story - I don't really know how I should make Naruto react to Inari - and decided to write this weird 'life is game reincarnation system' / time travel / redo kind of Naruto story.

I will try to keep the atmosphere light relaxed and happy for the whole story. I really don't want to write anything drama or angst related.

Naruto will be pretty damn powerful with the power of his devil fruit. The only people who can really fight against him are A and S ranked ninjas.

**Warning: **Sakura bashing

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto, One Piece, Bleach nor Hellsing (Bleach and Hellsing are mentioned only once.)

* * *

- Chapter 1: Character Editor -

Dying felt very painful and lonely. Sure he had saved the elemental nations, killing Madara, Obito and destroyed Juubi together with Sasuke. But he didn't have any time to celebrate as he died right after finishing Obito with his and Sasuke's combination attack **Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero**. When the pain ended he looked around and saw nothing. Everything was black... and there was a some sort of... game menu?

**Reincarnation Menu 1.3.37**

**New Game  
Options  
Quit**

The 'Quit' text was gray unlike the rest of the text which were Orange with blue outlines. Slightly confused and a bit scared Naruto decided to ignore the 'game menu' and tried to find someone or something but the menu just followed him. "Alright whats going on?" He didn't get any answers.

"What the fuck? What kind of afterlife is this?" Naruto was starting to feel peeved. He saved most of his friends. Fought enemies who had defeated thousands of adult ninjas and he had won. And this is what waited him in afterlife. Some stupid damn game menu... Wait a game menu? Naruto chose to press options 'button' because if there was some sort of tutorial for this game then he probably could activate or find it from there.

**Options**

**Difficulty: **Normal **  
Tutorial: **Off **  
Background:** Empty **  
Save and Return to Main Menu**

He didn't want to change any other options so he just pressed the arrow next to tutorial to turn them to 'On'. When he then pressed 'Save and Return to Main Menu' button some kind of incarnation of perfect female beauty appeared in front of him.(1) "Welcome to new afterlife. I am your guide during your new beginning. You can simply call me guide."

"Eh? New beginning? What do you mean?" Naruto's previously expressionless was still just that, expressionless.

"Few thousand years ago ordinary afterlife was so full of people that it nearly collapsed so 'God' decided to create system to allow people reincarnate into alternate dimensions. They can make slight chances on their previous 'stats, skills and abilities' and then be reborn without any memories." Guide said.

"That... is interesting. So I wont remember anything huh? Let's get started then." Naruto said.

"I have good news for you Sir. You have been rewarded with additional option: **New Game+**, because you lived very hard life but still cared and helped others and in the end ultimately saved your dimension." Explained guide. "If you choose to pick **New Game+** instead of **New Game** you have more control over the chances and you will return to your previous dimension for a 'redo run' - like time travelling - instead of going to whole new dimension. You will also have more options when making changes to your new life. For example you can use powers from other dimensions. You will also retain your previous skills, abilities and memories. On the downside you will still have to retrain your body to get your stats back to their previous levels, but you have more stat points on the character editor. And you have to use the same difficulty level as last time." The guide then smiled and continued after a brief pause. "Take your time and choose how you want to go on with this."

"Sure... Let me ask you something while I think... Why is the quit button gray?" Naruto asked.

"The quit button would normally take you to normal afterlife and you could stay there until you wanted to reincarnate but the buttons turns gray either when the afterlife is full or the entry has been blocked. It would normally be blocked from sinners but in this case the normal afterlife dimension broke in 0.6.66 beta patch. And is still undergoing repairs." This 'guide' begun to remind him of Iruka. They both seemed to like to talk a lot.

After a minute Naruto said. "I am going to try this **New Game+** thing. It seems like a lot of fun."

"Now before we proceed I must warn you because the stat changes you make might also alter your emotions and personality. For example. The more intelligence you have the more logical decisions you make, ect. The stat changes wont make a huge difference but there might be some slight alterations." Guide warned. "Are you still willing to continue."

After a second Naruto nodded and said. "Yeah. People change all the time in their life also." Naruto said. "Let's go."

Guide nodded and new menu appeared in front of them replacing the last. There was tons of lists and different options to choose new things and to alter the old things from.

"Wow. This is awesome!" Naruto said while looking a the list of locked character options.

**Kyuubi's Container:** Increases chakra reserves by 190% and stamina by 225%, you will also gain regeneration factor equal to 15 times your normal healing factor. Your luck when gambling is increased by 3000%. Also decreases chakra control by 100% if Kyuubi is not willing to work with you.  
**Member of Uzumaki clan: **Cuts the time you have to spend to learn new fujinjutsu techniques to 50% of normal.  
**Senju Relation: **Increases healing factor and stamina by 50% and earth and water affinity by 10%.  
**Descendant of the great Sage: **Charisma and Chakra Control increased by 75% and all elemental affinities increased by 10%  
**Namikaze Heritage: **Wind affinity increased by 75%.

Next to those was a list of new powers available for him. "If I pick new power will I lose my chakra based abilities?"

Guided shook her head and said. "No. But all of the new abilities available for you come with a 'penalty'. See the power 'Haki' from One Piece powers doesn't have penalty and therefore is gray meaning that it is locked."

"So what kind of penalties do these new powers have?" Naruto was intrigued. He had a chance to gain a special power from alternate dimension completely unique to him.

"There is a lot of different powers so if you seem to find anything you like I can explain the downsides of them. Additionally I'll tell that all of One Piece's devil fruits have at least one common weakness. You can't swim in sea water. And the logia power's have common weakness to Haki which is very rare in your dimension, but most experienced warriors might be able to use it subconsciously at least on some level."

After thinking for few hours Naruto had cut down the list of possible new powers to only four different options.

**One Piece, Zoan Fruit: Fox Fox Fruit**. Which allowed him to turn into different fox forms. It might be useful when befriending Kyuubi again. The fruit would give him various stat bonuses in it's different forms.  
**One Piece, Logia Fruit: Flame Flame Fruit**. Which turned his body into fire and allowed him to create and control flames. It would also increase his fire chakra affinity by 75% and he could regenerate instantly via fire and was invulnerable against most attacks.  
**Bleach: Zaraki Style**. Which Increased his endurance by 1000% and strength by 250%.  
**Hellsing: Vampirism**. Which made him half-immortal (ageless) and increased his regeneration factor by 150 times his healing factor.

"So guide-san what do are the down sides of these powers? And can I ever gain more different powers? And by the way. Why are all power's from my dimension locked?" Naruto was eager to pick his new power and it showed on his face.

"All special powers in your world are heritable and in this **New Game+ **you will be able to gain additional new power when you enter the 'paragon tier' later." The guide said. "Well in your case the first has additional weakness because the villager's hate foxes. Otherwise it and the second have weakness to sea of which I told you already. If you pick second fruit then your body will be weaker against water based attacks but there wont by any real danger. They will only be more painful."

"The last two have kind of similar weaknesses with each other. Zaraki Style will give you undying love for battle and violence and increase your violent tendencies. Vampirism will force you to feed on human blood at least twice per day and you will be weaker if exposed to daylight."

Naruto nodded and said. "Well in that case I will pick Flame Flame Fruit. I am not afraid of little bit of pain if I come in contact with water and it seems pretty cool... No wait how can I bathe if it hurts?"

The guide smiled and said that small amounts of water would not hurt him. Only if the water him him with force great enough to force him into his fire form or if he had prolonged contact with water the pain factor would kick in.

Naruto then begun to tinker with his stat points for a while. He had 200 unspent points and all the stats started from 75% and each point increased stats by 5%. When he asked why he had so many points and why everything was presented in percents the guide told him that: "You have so many points because this is **New Game+ **and it's all on percents because it only showed his current 'talent modfier', apparently '100% is average'. And his stat total would be determined by his base stat and the talent modifier. The base stat would be roughly age in months times ten plus one for every hour spent training a stat. She also noted that healing factor was the only stat which could not be trained.

In the end his stats looked like this.

**Strength: **225% **  
Endurance: **300%**  
Agility: **275%**  
Charisma: **100% (+75%) = 175%  
**Intelligence: **100%  
**Chakra: **100% (+190%) = 290%  
**Chakra Control:** 125% (-25%) = 100% or 125% (+75%) = 200%  
**Stamina: **275% (+275%) = 550%  
**Healing Factor: **175% (+50%) = 225% - **Regeneration Factor: **225% x 15 = 3375%

Naruto didn't want to touch his intelligence or charisma too much because the Guide warned him that those two stats might alter his personality the most but he made sure that he was at least average on the intelligence department unlike the last time. He also didn't need the ridiculously large chakra reserves like he had last time because he had his new fire powers so he decided to put more points on other things. He also knew that he didn't really need his Regeneration factor or endurance because his body was fire and could not be injured when he learned how to use his fruits power but he wanted some added security.

Then it was time for him to edit his elemental affinities. He had only 10 points but this time each point was worth 10% and everything started from 70%. The guide warned him that he wouldn't be able to increase his affinities until something called 'paragon tier' but he wasn't really interested now. It took a little while for him to choose his affinities but after A while he decided to spread them evenly between fire and wind.

**Fire:** 100% (+85%) = 215%  
**Earth:** 50% (+20%) = 90%  
**Wind:** 100% (+85%) = 215%  
**Water:** 50% (+20%) = 90%  
**Lightning:** 50% (+10%) = 80%

He also had 3 signature ability slots which were used by **Rasengan** which took 2 slots and **shadow clones** which took the remaining slot. He changed his signatures to something called **Logia and Chakra Fusion Method **which sounded fairly awesome and took all 3 spots so it had to be fairly powerful.

When Naruto asked why he couldn't chance his 'talent modifiers' for his nin-, tai-, gen-, or fuinjutsu the guide told him that those skills were completely dependent on his stats and and how much experience he had with them.

Satisfied with the changes he made he pressed 'done button'. He immediately started feeling different. The most notable change for him was that he felt more intelligent and had way better control over his chakra. He knew that he would feel more intelligent but '_C'mon! How can I feel so much more intelligent? Did I have my intelligence modifier on 75% previously or did I have some strange special ability which gave me penalty on that stat?_' he thought.

While he was wondering why he had felt so stupid previously the menu was replaced with a mirror. He stopped his musing when the guide begun to talk again. "When normal reincarnation happens the soul wont get to choose what kind of body he will receive. But this is **New Game+ **so you can. Your character edition is limited because you have preset parents and can only choose different combinations from the available genes.

After a while he decided to change his hair color to red and to chance his eye color to same violet color as his mother. He also 'stole' his fathers eye shape and body height. He had always been sensitive about his height so he could now correct that. After a while of pondering he decided to keep his whisker marks. He didn't really like them nor did he hate them but they were kind of what defined him.

"Are you now ready to start your new journey?" Asked the guide and Naruto nodded. "Living your life again is surprisingly hard and sometimes sad and lonely despite the popular belief. So as this is the first time your consciousness has begun **New Game+** journeywe have prepared a present for you. Good luck."

- Konoha, Naruto's Birthday / 'Kyuubi's' Attack -

Before Naruto could ask what she meant he was suddenly being held by his father and his body felt short and weak. At least his chakra felt nearly the same. "I am sorry but I have to do this Naruto. Forgive me and please understand that I have to do this for you and your mother. Take care of her when you grow up." He then put Naruto to a ritual altar and begun to make the required hand seals for **Dead Demon Consuming Seal** while Gamabunta held Kyuubi. When the death god appeared Minato told it to seal Kyuubi's yin chakra inside him. It complied and after the deed was done it took Minato's soul and said that he had only few minutes left here and disappeared.

Minato was already visibly weakened when he used **Eight Trigrams Sealing Style** to seal rest of Kyuubi inside Naruto.

When Sarutobi Hiruzen, the now reinstated Hokage of Konoha arrived to the location of sealing Minato told him to tell Kushina what happened and for her to take care of Naruto. At that point Naruto finally realized that his mother wasn't here. She was supposed to take a claw through her stomach for him and to die shortly after. And wasn't his father supposed to tell old-man to make the villagers to see him as hero. Well he wasn't going to cry about this new turn of events. He would miss his father but this time he - probably - had mother and the villager's wouldn't be trying to actively hurt him. Life was starting to look good already.

- 12 Years Later: Team Assignment -

Naruto didn't feel need to wear as much orange this time around. He had more than sufficient amount of love and caring people in his life this time around and didn't need any extra attention. He was wearing black long legged pants, orange t-shirt and a white haori with red flame pattern on the bottom like his father did when he had been the hokage. He had his Konoha headband around his neck, as his mother had told him that it made his hair look stupid if it was on his forehead. His hair looked like he had 'stolen' it from his father when he was 12 old and had colored to to red. Apparently she had told the same thing to his father few times but he hadn't listened like Naruto did.

Some of the villager's greeted him happily or waved at him as he passed them. He felt slightly amused because their actions somehow reminded him of 'argument' his mother had had with the old-man when he had 'wanted' to reveal the village that Naruto was the container of Kyuubi.

-_Flashback: 6 months after Naruto's birth _-

_"Kushina! You must be reasonable! We have to reveal his status as demon container to the village!" Old Hokage said._

_"Calm down. Naru-chan is sleeping." Unbeknownst to her he was actually listening - and understood - their conversation. "And why would we need to tell them? I was the previous container and no one was told about it." Kushina said. 'I wonder why I am so calm. Normally I would start shouting in this kind of situation. Must be because of I am holding my son.'_

_"Then we must reveal them that you were the container of Kyuubi and your son is now the new container! All containers must be revealed!" The old-man preached._

_"...What?" She then begun to pay more attention to Hiruzen. His eyes were glazed and his movements were sort of 'mechanical'. "...Did you know that Uzumaki Mito was the first container of Kyuubi?" She asked._

_"Then we must tell the village that she was the first, you were the second and now Naruto is the third. All containers must be revealed!" Even the old-man's voice had begun to sound mechanical._

_Kushina placed two fingers on the old Hokage's forehead and shout. "__**Seal: Release!**__" A small paper seal appeared on Hokage's back and fell to the ground. He took a deep breath in and said. "Thank you Kushina. If you hadn't been been here I would probably have had destroyed Naruto's childhood."_

_"What happened?" Kushina asked. She knew that old Hokage would never have considered doing what he was trying to do just now and the way he relaxed again and his eyes and voice returned to normal confirmed her suspicion that he was under effect of very strong suggestion seal._

_"Somehow Danzo had found out Naruto was Kyuubi's container and came to me demanding that everyone was informed of this. I refused but somewhere midway during the meeting with him I began to feel that he was right." Old Hokage then sighed."I came straight to here and you know the rest. I am sorry."_

_"I couldn't believe that he would use such a faulty seal. What kind of seal makes person act like you were just now." Kushina nearly laughed._

_"Ah but the seal itself was done well but somewhere midway during our argument I realized that I wasn't truly in control of my actions so I began to try to overpower the seal. It took only a second to realize that I couldn't regain control and tried to encourage my body to obtaining Naruto in exasperate ways from you so would notice something was wrong. If you now excuse me I have a criminal to apprehend." Old Hokage then turned around and walked away._

_- End of the Flashback -_

Shortly afterwards Danzo was arrested and executed as a danger to village security and for leaking important information to S-Rank criminal and member of Akatsuki, Orochmaru. But most importantly he had been planning to frame Uchiha for planning coup and to have them executed to then steal as many sharingan eye's as possible.

It was funny how much had changed. Butterfly effect was truly scary. He had thought that his mother's survival was the present that the guide lady was talking about but when Kyuubi's seal had finally weakened enough for him to go meet the good old 'fuzz butt' he was in for a shock.

- _Flashback: Naruto 5 Years Old _-

_Naruto walked around in his mindscape trying to look as confused as possible. He even screamed and jumped to act surprised when he saw the fox behind the cage._

_The fox then turned to look at Naruto and smirked. "Huh! The seal is finally weak enough for you to come here. Could you change your mindscape to something cooler kit? Like a gigantic forest or something"_

_Naruto had gobsmacked expression. "But.. What?"_

_"Didn't that guide explain to you that she would bring me back here with you. To keep company and stuff. As a present or something." Kurama asked._

_"Eh... Ah... I thought... But why is my mother alive then?" Naruto asked._

_"Huh? She's alive? Must be that all powerful and feared butterfly effect." Kurama said._

_"What butterfly effect. The only real difference was my eye and hair color!" Naruto shout._

_"Hey no need shout kit. And why are you whining anyways? Isn't this all just good news?" Kurama asked._

_"True... True... I was just... Shocked?" Naruto said and then begun to smile, it was his trademarked foxy grin. "Hey! Do you think you could help me explain my mother few things?" Naruto asked._

_"Sure... why not? So what is it?" Kurama asked._

_"Did the pretty guide lady tell you what kind of power I gained after my reincarnation?" Naruto asked_

_"Hmm... when did you start appreciating beauty of foxes?" Kurama asked._

_"Huh... She was human?"_

_"Ahh... She looked way too beautiful. I think everyone sees the guide as their ideal reflection of beauty." (1) Kurama said._

_"That kind of makes sense. There is no way that she would just match all of my preferences like that." Naruto said and then continued. "So did she tell you?"_

_"Nope. Can't say she did kit." _

_"Well... My body is now made of fire instead of flesh. And I can freely control and create flames near me." Naruto said._

_"You got that kind of power for free? No penalties or nothing. I can't wait to brag to other tailed beasts about this. They are going to be so jealous that you are my container." Kurama said and then begun to laugh._

_"Well I can't float normally in the sea water anymore and water based attacks with enough power cause me more pain now. And when I said normally I can still water walk but my body just can't to float like it normally would. And power called haki can hurt me. Apparently some very powerful warriors here can use it instinctively but not at level high enough to really hurt me. It will just take longer for me to use fire to regenerate my body and you can help if it's necessary to heal me. It's not like your chakra hurts me anymore if we work together."_

_"In that case don't get overconfident and try to confirm if your opponent has this 'haki' power before you start blocking kicks with your balls." Kurama said._

_"So I want to explain how I got this power to my mother. So lets just say you gave it to me or something." Naruto said._

_"Well I did give - accidentally but still - your mother her chakra chain power and to Uzumaki Mito I gave power to understand other people's emotions. So it should be sort of believable. Just tell her that you met me here and I begun to curse and shout at you how you stole my power and how I am going to kill you or something. That's what I did when I accidentally gave your mother her power."_

_"But wont she hate you even more then. I promised you to clear your name." Naruto said._

_"Nah... I don't really care anymore. When I heard how the reincarnation system works I thought that I'd just die with you when this 'run' is over and am going to reincarnate in some weird dimension." Kurama said._

_"Well if that's what you want. then ok." Naruto sat down. Closed his eyes and suddenly the sewer was replaced with a forest and Naruto disappeared._

- _Flashback: End -_

He had expected his mother to be worried when he told her about his new power. But apparently she had been expecting for him to get power like she had and was so jealous of 'how much better power he got' that she forgot that he had met Kyuubi before she could tell him about it. She told him that he could just say that it was ability from the 'erratic Uzumaki bloodnine'. After all every Uzumaki clan member in Konoha had had unique abilit/y/ies.

Naruto stopped his musing when someone lightly hit him over the head. He turned and saw his friend and 'rival' Sasuke. When they first met Naruto didn't know what to feel. Sasuke had been his best friend but here he was totally different. Here he was happy and hardworking member of the proud Uchiha clan and his mind was not filled with thoughts of avenging his clan. In the end he came to conclusion that the Sasuke here was not the same person as the Sasuke from where he originally came from.

"So who do you think will be in your team Mr. Rookie of the year?" Sasuke - even though he was different person now - still had the same confident smirk as his older friend.

"I don't really care as long as it is not any of those fan girls." He said when they entered the class room.

"My sentiments exactly. They are disgusting. I think it's some sort of conspiracy and they are trying to ruin name of all real, hard working kunoichi." Sasuke said.

They had been planning on this speech for ages. They had wanted to get rid of their annoying fan girls for ages now. They had tried to run from them, tell them off and poison them. Somehow the girls were able to tell when they were about to get poisoned and had all kinds of antidotes with them. It must be some kind of fan girl sixth sense. Their other target's must have tried to poison them multiple times for them to develop that kind of special sense. They even tried to use Kakashi's special technique and begun to read porn in public. It would probably have worked until their mother's heard about that and they both got grounded for six months. And somehow Kakashi didn't ever again read porn in public.

"Yes I think their participation on such disgusting and and pooplike activity made them all smell like poop." Naruto said. Sasuke had stars twinkling on his eyes when he Naruto had explained his theory of fan girls being too stupid to understand normal human speech and they had to speak on way they would understand: like idiot 5 years olds, to make them go way. Sasuke had told him that not even the Uchiha library - which held over ten thousand different fan girl repelling techniques - had anything like this. It was new invention so it might work.

"Yes! I too think they smell like poop." Sasuke said.

All of their fan girls begun to cry and left the room shouting that there was no need for them to become ninja if their 'eternal loves' or 'true loves' didn't love them. Only two real fan girls left on the room were Sakura and Ino. Ino looked as if she wanted to kill herself but still stayed in the room because she had to become ninja as she was clan heir and Sakura had hearts on her eyes as she was staring at Sasuke. '_He must love me! He said that I smell like poop! That means he loves me!_'

"Sasuke-kun! I love you too. Take me now!" Sakura screeched.

Iruka then arrived in to the room and looked around. "Where is everyone?" There was only nine students in the class room.

It was Shino who answered him. "Naruto and Sasuke had a brilliant ploy to exorcise those foul demons. Naruto and Sasuke spoke on a level the fan girls could understand and told them that they smelled like poop and they ran away saying that there was no need for them to become shinobi now as their 'true loves' or whatnot did not like them."

Iruka knew that it didn't really matter since everyone who had any chance to pass were still in the class room and Jonin-sensei's were with Hokage who was observing the event with Hokage's **Telescope Technique **knew not to come if they didn't have a team. He had a passing thought of why on earth there were so many girls in his class but it didn't matter now.

"Okay pay attention now. I'll announce your teams. Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata Hyuuga and Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto led by Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

**AN: **Well that is the first chapter done. I changed a lot of things already. Like Kushina being alive, no uchiha massacre, Danzo is dead and Naruto's heritage is public knowledge.

I'll show you Naruto's, Hinata's and Sasuke's current stats and talent modifiers in the beginning of the next chapter. I'll bring the game part of story back only when Naruto reaches the mysterious 'paragon tier'. It wont have any other part in the story.

(1) I didn't write what she looks like or what she wears. Since the way I described her would mean that she should look different to everybody.


	2. Chapter 2: Real Genin Test

**AN:** I just realized that because Danzo was dead Itachi didn't ever have to kill his best friend and doesn't have mangekyo sharining.

I promised a list of Naruto's, Sasuke's, Hinata's and Kakashi's stats and it's on the end of this chapter. I'll show this list every now and then on the end of chapters.

**WARNING: **Sakura bashing.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto or One Piece.

* * *

- Chapter 2: Real Genin Test -

Hinata was fiddling with her index fingers pressing them together. It was unusual for her to do that now nowadays. She used to do it quite often before she was kidnapped but after Naruto had somehow saved her, she didn't quite know how, they became friends and he had helped her to gain self confidence and helped her train. Even her father was happy with the progress she made and told her the he was proud. But now she was just too happy, being in the same team as Naruto and didn't know what to do so a part of her formerly shy persona resurfaced. When she turned around Naruto and Sasuke were smiling at her and she gave them a small wave.

"Thank heavens Sasuke. We couldn't have gotten better team than this." Naruto said and discreetly pointed toward Ino and Sakura.

Sasuke nodded and said. "I don't know about Kakashi though. You told me that he is always late from everywhere."

Naruto had a mischievous smirk on his face. "Well, I have an idea how to make him come in time. You know those books he reads.-" Sasuke nodded. "- My godfather Jiraiya writes them so I can ask him to ban them from being sold to Kakashi if he doesn't agree to come in time." Naruto said.

- In the Hokage's office -

"Why have I not thought of that." Hokage said.

Kakashi had absolutely horrified expression on his face. At least he had already forgiven himself with help of Kushina's otherwise everlasting pestering. He just wanted to have fun and watch peoples annoyed expressions when he came late. "To think I liked him like little brother. How can he do this to me." Kakashi said.

- Back in the Classroom -

"Team 8 Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino led by -" Iruka was interrupted by screeching Sakura.

"Why is Sasuke-kun not in my team!" Sakura screeched and everyone sweat dropped.

"You do realize that his team was already announced before yours. Isn't your reaction kind of late?" Kiba asked.

"Shut up Ki**ba-ka**! Iruka had to be joking when he said Sasuke-kun was on team 7. I and Sasuke have to be on the same team. My mother said that we would be. She said that she'd make Hokage do it!" Sakura screeched.

- Back in the Hokage's Office -

"I seriously think that you should force a mental check on Haruno clan head. She herself is rather unstable and her daughter is totally impossible." Certain red eyed beauty said to Hokage.

"I think you are right. Sorry about pushing her to you Yuuhi-san." Hokage said.

Kurenai sighed and said. "I suppose it could be worth while to try to 'kill' the fan girl in her."

- In the Class Room -

Sakura had somehow managed to - sort of - calm down. She was crying rather loudly - compared to normal person but when compared to her usual self it was not loud - and was mumbling how her mother would have Iruka executed because she was on different teams with her 'true love'.

"Everyone not yet named are in team 10." Iruka said and Sakura perked up. "So does that mean I and Sasuke-kun are in the same team!?" Sakura demanded.

Sasuke facepalmed and yelled before Naruto could stop him. "No you stupid banshee! Stay away from me!"

Naruto had horrified expression on his face and shook his head. "Sasuke, my brother, you have made horrible mistake." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said slightly confused.

"You adressed her specifically. You should always speak of them as a group. Otherwise -" Naruto was interrupted by Sakura who attempted to lunge over him to hug Sasuke and ended up colliding with Naruto. He was on crashing course with Sasuke. It all seemed so similar to what had happened when he graduated last time. Their lips were only inches away from each other when Naruto realized he could just use **Substitution Technique**. And so Sasuke was now kissing a log. "Thank you log-sama." Naruto said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god, it was actually just a log." Sasuke said and made a little bow showing his respect for the log.

"Where do you always find those logs from Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"The log comes from the heart young discipline. They are always present you just have to learn to let it pull you out of the way when it calls for you." Naruto explained.

Iruka and everyone in the Hokage's office were truly touched by Naruto's heartfelt explanation of relation between Konoha ninja and the logs.

"A- Amen. That was truly beautiful Naruto." Iruka said with a tear on his eye and everyone in the room except for Naruto who understood how important logs are sweat dropped.

Now slightly calmer Sakura asked. "So if I and -" She was interrupted by Kurenai walking into the class room.

"Team 8 with me." She looked at Sakura who wasn't moving. "That includes you too Haruno-san." Sakura had shocked expression on her face when she now truly understood that she and Sasuke were not in the same team and begun to shout but was dragged out of the room by annoyed Kurenai.

Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets when he saw Kakashi entering the room. '_He must have heard of my threat already._' He thought.

"Team 7 meet me on the roof in ten minutes." Kakashi said and disappeared in gust of wind and swirl of leaves.

Naruto rose up and said. "Well, I think it's better for us to go now."

- Academy Roof -

Naruto sat down, Hinata on his right side and Sasuke on his left side. "So sensei? What are we going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Well first we should introduce ourselves." Kakashi said. "I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like to take walks around the village and reading. I hate people who think their mission is more important than their team and I don't really have any significant dreams right now. Oh, and my hobby is collecting certain book series and all items related to it."

"What do you mean by not having any significant dreams sensei." Hinate asked.

"I meant they aren't really worth mentioning or kind of obvious. Stuff like having happy life, world peace and starting my own family. Stuff everyone wants to do." Kakashi eye smiled. "You next pale eyes."

Unlike most Hyuugas Hinata didn't feel insulted by nickname like that. It was true after all, their eyes were white, 'pale'. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata. My likes are my little sister and the rest of my family, but I like her the most. I hate the caged bird seal put on the branch house members of my clan. My hobby is pressing flowers like my mother used to do. And my dream is to see my family united." Hinata said. Only Kakashi noticed how Hinata had swiftly glanced at Naruto when she was talking about her likes. '_At least she is not only thinking about her crush like most of the girls... fan girls. She kind of reminds me of Rin._' Kakashi thought and pointed at Sasuke. "You next coal for eyes." Kakashi said and eye smiled.

Sasuke snorted when Kakashi used strange nickname to address him. '_Is he trying to deduce our personalities from how we react? Or does he think he is funny?_' Sasuke thought. "I am Uchiha Sasuke. I like my brother, training, mostly the sparring part and I also like tomatoes. My hobby is training and trying to invent new ways to make the fan girls leave me alone. I hate fan girls and members of my clan who think they can just stroll around like they own the world because they have sharingan. And my dream is to make my clan understand the meaning of what I just said." Sasuke said.

Kakashi nodded. '_First I was a bit worried that he might be just another arrogant Uchiha but it seems like Itachi has understand how the world works, he knows the true path to power._'

"Okay, you next 'red haired evil monster'." Kakashi said.

Naruto chuckled and said. "Aww... You hurt my feelings Kakashi. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't come late to team meetings." Naruto said.

"You realize that Hokage also heard your threat and now I can't be late from anywhere." Kakashi answered.

Naruto scratched back of his head sheepishly. "Ah... Sorry. I'll ask Jiraiya to name the protagonist of his next book after you. How does that sound?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-sama. Please forgive me for holding a grudge against your divine persona!" Kakashi said on his knees having his forehead touch the ground.

Everyone present, even Kakashi swear dropped. "Umm... Okay. So My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. I like my family, ramen and I hate fan girls and absolutely loathe certain 'Snake Pedophile' my godfather has warned me about... Seriously running after prepubescent boy's just for their body or what ever he told my godfather." Naruto said and shuddered. "Seriosly that's has to be scariest stuff ever. Kage level pedophile ninja... Pedokage?" Naruto said.

Kakashi coughed and said. "I think you should just continue with your introduction Naruto."

"Oh yeah. So I hate that guy and my hobbies are... hanging around with my friends, pranking and relaxing. And my dream is to find true peace and be lazy for the rest of my life after that." Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin on his face.

'_Sensei. I am sure that your wife keeps 'telling' you this all the time. But you would be proud of your son._' Kakashi thought and then gave the genin hopefuls in front of him his standard eye smile.

"Okay you three I think we would get along just fine as team but there is one problem. You have to pass my genin test first." Kakashi said waiting for them to be shocked or surprised until he realized that all three of them had ninja relatives and already knew of the second test.

"Meet me at 8 am. at training ground three and don't eat breakfast." Kakashi said and used **Body Flicker Technique **to disappear.

Naruto looked at his team mates who were about to leave and said. "Hey. I think we should go tell our families that of our team mates and then meet at training ground three and make plan and maybe even set some traps." Naruto said.

Hinata and Sasuke looked at him with confused expressions and Sasuke spoke. "Why would we set traps? What if we just have to fight each other or show him our ninjutsu or something?" He asked.

Naruto nodded showing he acknowledged Sasuke's point and said. "You might be right but you also might be wrong. And think about it. It's likely that the test will be teamwork oriented. We already showed that we have good enough individual skills to become genin by passing the Academy exam. Our teamwork capabilities have not yet been tested. And Kakashi said he hates people who put their mission before their team so he should be very teamwork oriented person." Naruto said while Hinata and Sasuke were nodding after every point he made to show they agreed with him. "And most importantly. Good ninja is always prepared. Even if we just have to show him our ninjutsu or taijutsu it's not waste of time. It shows him we prepared for different scenario and were ready to act." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Hinata agreed with Naruto's plan and left the roof. '_I wonder if Kakashi will use the same test again. He most likely will..._' Naruto thought and jumped off the roof.

The three genin hopefuls, nearly full genin already in Kakashi's opinion had left the room and Kakashi smiled in his hiding spot on nearby tree. '_I think I just got the best possible team for me. These three will make the sannin pale in comparassion._'

- Namikaze residence -

The Namikaze residence was average sized two story building with pitched roof and behind the house was rather large backyard slash private training ground.

"Mom. I am in the same team as Sasuke and Hinata." Naruto said as he stormed in to the house.

"Oh, Thats nice to hear Naru-chan, Why such a hurry? Are you going somewhere?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah I am going to meet my team at training ground 3 to professionally 'prank' Kakashi. Can you believe he is our sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kushina had mischievous smirk on her face. "You better tell me if you catch him any of your traps." Kushina originally had mixed feelings when her son had begun to pull pranks all around the village. She felt happy that her son was so similar to her but she didn't want him to get in trouble. But when Naruto explained that pulling pranks involved lot of traps and escape planning and said that it was good training for real ninja world she got just what she wanted. An excuse to not feel guilty for not stopping her son from pulling pranks around the village. And it was sort of true. If Naruto had used kunai or paper bombs instead of paint bullets or confetti his traps would have been fatal. And he could hide them so well even most of jounin would not notice them. "And be carefull if you are going to use real traps this time." Kushina said.

"I will. I'll be back before midnight. Later mom." Naruto said as he felt little warmth inside his heart because of the word. He still felt really happy whenever he realized he had living family. '_This __**New Game+ **__is just pure awesome, That right Kurama?_' Naruto thought slash asked.

'_You know what kit? I really don't know. I am still stuck here. By the way thanks for new landscape again._' Kurama said. Naruto changed what his mindscape looked regularly to make sure Kurama wouldn't be too bored in his mind, and it was good mental training. This time he had created true masterpiece. Gigantic castle slash labyrinth with multiple non fatal traps and hidden rooms so Kurama could spend longer time roaming around looking for 'treasures and surprises.' And it was even 'Bijuu sized' as Kurama had said.

- Later at Training groud 3 -

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were talking of their plan for tomorrow while setting traps on the forest part of training ground 3. They had very effective working arrangement. Hinata used her byakugan to find suitable places for traps. Naruto made the trap and Sasuke would make sure that it couldn't be detected easily.

"I strongly believe that we have to somehow have to fight against Kakashi. So we should make a plan to lead him on to these traps here." Naruto said.

"Why would we need plan then? Let's just charge him three versus one. He shouldn't stand a chance" Sasuke asked.

"Well... I-I Think that we should not underestimate him. He is jonin after all and my father says that he is as strong or maybe even stronger then he is when they both are serious." Hinata said. She still hadn't managed to completely get rid of her stutter even with Naruto's help but he didn't mind. It was cute in his opinion.

"Seriously? My father once said that he wouldn't come out un-injured from fight against your father. Our sensei has got to be really strong then." Sasuke said.

Naruto chuckled and said. "I've heard rumors that the Hokage was considering him as possible candidate to be the fifth Hokage." Naruto said.

His team mates jaws nearly fell to the ground and they stared at him. After a while Sasuke spoke. "Are you serious Naruto? He seemed really lazy and he even used to read porn in public." Sasuke said.

"And that's why he probably wont ever become Hokage. But yes. He could fight and probably win against the current Kazekage. I really don't know how well he would do against other kage's though." Naruto said while making a kunai trap.

"Well enough about that. He isn't going to fight against us seriously. Else we would all die." naruto said. '_Well I would have to reveal either my Flame Flame Fruit power or control of Kyuubis chakra to keep you alive but you don't need to know about those powers yet._' Naruto decided to continue. "We all are strong enough to take down low level chunin's but we couldn't win against any of the jounin sensei without good plan."

For the next thirty minutes they came up with plans and tricks to use against Kakashi.

"Well see you tomorrow. I think if I go now I'll be home in time for dinner." Naruto said and begun to run away from the training ground.

Sasuke nodded at Hinata and left.

Hinata took his time walking the long way home trying to find any flowers she hadn't pressed yet. When she arrived at the Hyuuga compound her cousin Neji greeted her. "Good evening Hinata-sama. Your father has been expecting you. The dinner will be served soon." Neji said.

Hinata nodded and said. "Thank you Neji-nii-san. We should go before our fathers start the dinner before we arrive."

- Next morning 8 am -

The members of team 7 were sitting close to the logs in middle of the training ground while Kakashi explained his genin the goal of the exam. "I have these two bells here. You have until noon to take them from me. If you get a bell you pass. There is only two bells so one of you has to go back to academy." Kakashi said and eye smiled at them. "Now, 3, 2, 1, START!" Kakashi said expecting them to scatter around and maybe regroup later so he wasn't prepared for all of them to attack him head on.

Hinata activated her byakugan and tried to hit Kakashi with a juken strike. Kakashi dodged backwards and said. "Well aren't you impatient little princess." Suddenly he felt movement behind him. Naruto had sneaked behind him while he was paying attention to Hinata. '_Your stealth is as good as the ANBU who chased you after those pranks said._' Kakashi thought and slammed his fist in to Naruto's jaw knocking him in to air. '_But your taijutsu skills are totally exaggerated._' Suddenly the 'Naruto' he had hit disappeared in a poof and was replaced by smoke. '_Impossible, how can he know how to make shadow clones? And when did he make it?_'

He didn't have time to think any longer when he heard Sasuke yelling. "**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique!**" Kakashi dodged backwards again. "You should think -" Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto's yell. "**Collaboration Technique: Burning Blades!**" Naruto had infused multiple kunais with his wind chakra and threw them trough Sasuke's fire ball to set them on fire. The burning projectiles hit Kakashi head on but suddenly he was replaced by a log. "Cheh... **Substitution Technique**" Naruto said. "Hinata can you locate him?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked at his three students - oh yes, he had already decided to pass them, they had ignored the part where one of them would fail and just worked together - from his hiding spot in a nearby tree, but something was not right with the picture he saw. It was as if Hinata didn't want to talk. Suddenly he heard rustling sound from behind him. Hinata had sneaked behind him and once again tried to use juken to close his chakra points. He couldn't block in the position he was currently so he had to dodge and jumped out of the tree.

Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto's shadow clone who now released his **Transformation Technique **charged at Kakashi again. They were now in the forest where they had their traps prepared. They didn't even have to hit their sensei they just had to lead him into one of the traps.

To Kakashi's surprise only other of the Naruto's came at him. He deduced they sent the clone to distract him from their real plan and kicked the bugger in it's face to make it poof. Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke had made the hand seals for their second collaboration technique. "**Collaboration Technique: Thousand Phoenix Flowers!**" Naruto had used **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Technique **and Sasuke used **Drunken Illusions** technique very effectively to make Kakashi to see many, many more projectiles than there really were. Kakashi was about to dodge to right but suddenly Hinata appeared there and he had to go to left but Hinata was there too. '_Damn, other one of them is just a standard clone, but which? If I choose incorrectly I might have my chakra points closed. No other choices but to use __**Substitution Technique**_again.' Kakashi thought and saw suitable log a bit left from Naruto. When the flames hit him he disappeared in a poof and was replaced by a log.

Kakashi felt a pull on his legs and suddenly he was hung upside down his legs tied together. '_A trap? They even prepared traps for the test? Let's see if they have any other tricks left._' Kakashi thought and threw kunai to cut the rope tied to his legs.

Their plan had worked well. But Kakashi had managed to escape from the trap before they could get the bells from him. "Damn it! Hinata can you see him?" Naruto asked.

Hinata giggled a little. "I think we got him. He accidentally fled in to another trap and had to dodge, again getting caught, this time by the sleep genjutsu trap." She said.

"Let's approach with caution. If he is as good as Naruto said he is either faking or we are extremely lucky." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded and created **Shadow Clone**. "Okay go and take the bells from Kakashi after we have surrounded him." Naruto said and everyone present nodded.

As it turned out they were lucky and Kakashi had severely underestimated them so they had gotten the bells. Naruto tied Kakashi to one of the logs in the clearing of the training ground and woke him up. "Well Kakashi-sensei. I think we all pass." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and said. "Yes you did. But now untie me so I can explain the true ideology behind this test."

Naruto cut the ropes detaining his sensei and said. "We talked about that while we brought you here. In the end we reached to conclusion that this test was about not leaving team members behind even though it seemed unlike you would all make it in the end." Naruto said. If he was honest he would say he manipulated Sasuke and Hinata to make them think they had come to conclusions them selves but he didn't really feel bad about that. Teachers often did that to their students. It made them understand the point better than just straight out explaining them.

Even trough Kakashi's mask they could all see he had gobsmacked expression. '_These kids are geniuses. They all have individual skill level of at least high level genin or low level chunin already and they work well as team. And they even managed to understand the meaning of the test without any help._' Kakashi eye smiled and said. "You three were right. One of my dear friends once told to me that 'in the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum!' Those are words I still live by this day. Don't ever let the mission become more important than your team. Meet me here tomorrow. Same time. Dismissed!" Kakashi then used **Body Flicker** to disappear.

They had managed to - because they were underestimated and lucky - beat Kakashi in five minutes. And passed the exam. After few seconds of silence Naruto's loud cheer could be heard on nearby training grounds. He wasn't happy because he had passed but because Kakashi sensei hadn't humiliated him by using **Thousand Years of Pain **this time.

- Hokage's Office Later that Day -

When all of the new jounin-senseis and Iruka were present at the office, Hokage spoke. "So did any of your teams pass the real genin exam or do we have to send them back to the academy?"

Sarutobi Asuma, third Hokage's son took cigarette from his mouth to between his index- and middle finger. "Team 10 Passes. I told them to work as team to try to wound me. They used standard Ino-Shika-Cho combination to try to get me. When it didn't work they fell back and used few different tactics Shikamaru made to attempt again. In the end they didn't succeed as expected but I passed them because they worked well as team." He said.

Hokage nodded and Kurenai took a step forward and begun her report. "Team 8 Passes." She then sighed. "I had the same test as Asuma. They used Haruno as distraction and tried to use Shino's clan techniques to tire me while Kiba used his clan techniques to attack me. In the end they didn't manage to wound me but they worked well as team. Even Sakura after Shino told him that Sasuke might be impressed of her if she reaches Sannin level and the first part was to make real genin." She said and shook her head.

Hokage chuckled and asked. "What about team 7, Kakashi?"

Kakashi eye smiled and said. "Team 7 passed." Iruka, Asuma and Kurenai gasped. "You never pass anyone? What happened?" Kurenai asked. "Well. I used standard bell test used for team seven. Even after I told them one of them would inevitably go back to academy they just charged me together as three men unit and used high level collaboration techniques and planning to lead me into multitude of traps they had prepared day before for me. In the end I lost the bells to them and they even managed to figure out the true meaning of the test without any help." Kakashi reported.

"I think I'd like a bit more detailed report from everyone later but for now, congratulations for officially receiving the 250 Ryo(1) pay rise that comes with being a jounin sensei. Dismissed!"

"And now I need to find out a way to force Haruno clan head to have her mental health examined." Hokage sighed. "I am too old for this shit."

* * *

**AN:** So here is the power list thing. If you want me to make entry for ninja's from Narutoverse just send me a PM or tell me in review.

(1) 1 Ryo is 2 Euros in this story.

**Reincarnation Menu, Bingo Book**

The Grand Total in the of each entry tells about how strong the person is. And the skill technique levels are not straight indicators of how good someone is at that particular area. It is just the technique part. For example if someone with Level 4 skill in taijutsu and 1000 strength and agility fought against someone who had Level 6 skill in taijutsu but only 250 agility and strength the chances are that the difference in technique wouldn't help him much. The (N) in available elements part is indicator of natural affinity.

Skill Technique Bonus  
**Level 1 - **100  
**Level 2** - 700  
**Level 3** - 1400  
**Level 4** - 2800  
**Level 5** - 4200  
**Level 6** - 6300  
**Level 7** - 9100  
**Level 8** - 12600  
**Level 9** - 16800

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto

**Strength** 2.25 | 808  
**Endurance** 3.00 | 778  
**Agility** 2.75 | 949  
**Chakra** 2.90 | 563  
**Chakra Control** 2.00 | 388  
**Stamina** 5.50 | 2445

**Ninjutsu** 6 (Flame Flame Fruit counts as ninjutsu for this chart.)  
**Genjutsu** 2 (Trained only for genjutsu release.)  
**Taijutsu** 5  
**Kenjutsu** 1  
**Fuinjutsu** 3

**Available Elements** Fire(N), Wind(N)

**Sage Mode** 4500  
**Kyuubi bonus** 600- 9000 (From tails to chakra cloak)  
**Grand Total** 18631 - 32131

Uchiha Sasuke

**Strength** 1.45 | 532  
**Endurance** 1.0 | 256  
**Agility** 1.5 | 682  
**Chakra** 1.2 | 419  
**Chakra Control** 0.9 | 226  
**Stamina** 1.4 | 356

**Ninjutsu** 2  
**Genjutsu** 2  
**Taijutsu** 3

**Available Elements** Fire, Lightning(N)

**Grandtotal** 5271

Hyuuga Hinata

**Strength** 0.9 | 157  
**Endurance** 0.8 | 139  
**Agility** 1.9 | 857  
**Chakra** 1.0 | 184  
**Chakra Control** 1.4 | 252  
**Stamina** 0.8 | 151

**Ninjutsu** 1  
**Genjutsu** 1  
**Taijutsu** 4

**Available Elements** Water(N)  
**Byakugan** 500 (Bonus Depends on the level of mastery)  
**Grandtotal** 4740-5240

Hatake Kakashi

**Strength** 1.35 | 1110  
**Endurance** 1.0 | 571  
**Agility** 1.45 | 1395  
**Chakra** 0.85 | 862  
**Chakra Control** 1.15 | 1054  
**Stamina** 1.0 | 853

**Ninjutsu** 5  
**Genjutsu** 4  
**Taijutsu** 4  
**Kenjutsu** 3  
**Fuinjutsu** 2

**Available Elements** Earth, Water, Lightning(N)

**Sharingan 3 Tomoe**(Implanted) 2000  
**Mangekyo Sharingan**(Implanted) 4000  
**Grandtotal** 17745 - 21745


	3. Chapter 3: Band of Demons

**AN:** So I just decided to make Sakura and her mother villains for shits and giggles. Trying to upload this chapter here when I just get some error message 503. Great.

The mysterious 'paragon tier' is approaching. I made a poll for you to vote for Naruto's second special power. One of the options is for him to skip having new powers.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto nor One Piece.

* * *

- Chapter 3: Band of Demons -

Team 7 had been doing D-Rank missions for two weeks now. They had painted houses, walked dogs, cleaned Inuzuka kennels, weeded gardens and caught Tora multiple times. With 38 D-Rank missions completed they held two records on the village D-Rank mission record board. They had most D-Ranks completed in a day and top time on catch Tora mission. Now they were talking to each other sitting on the floor at Hokage's office while Iruka was trying to lecture them about the importance of D-Rank missions and how they were not ready for C-Rank missions yet.

"...and that's why you wont be getting any C-Ranks yet. Right, Hokage-sama?" Iruka said.

"There is this one escort mission to Wave country. It's fairly simple C-rank. Could you go get Tazuna-san?" Hokage said looking at Iruka.

"But Hokage-sama. Didn't you hear my explanation? They have not yet caught enough cats or painted enough fences to improve to required level as Ninja to complete this kind of mission." Iruka argued.

"Just go." Hokage said. Iruka left the room with slightly annoyed expression.

Naruto sighed. "Why does he think painting fences or catching cats will make us great ninja?" He asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "He had hard child hood. Some strange dude taught him that that is what being Ninja is all about and for some reason he still believes it. I think there is a some kind of cult for that now." Naruto sighed inwardly. '_Damn butterfly effect. He was kind of cool guy last time..._'

Tazuna, a chubby old guy with weird straw hat entered the room with Iruka. "I payed top money and this is all I get? Three brats and a scarecrow?" Tazuna asked.

"Yes." Naruto said. Sasuke and Hinata who looked a bit angry before were now chuckling.

Kakashi sighed and said. "If my genin somehow can't take care of you I am here. I am one of the elite jonin of Konoha so don't worry."

Tazuna sighed and took a swig from his sake bottle. "I guess that'll have to do. I expect you to guard me until we reach Wave Country." Tazuna said and mentally added. '_And there I will guilt trip you to protect me until the bridge is complete._'

"Tazuna-san you promised me to berate them saying they haven't clearly painted enough fences to complete this kind of mission! I even gave you 50 Ryo!(1)" Iruka yelled.

Every one sweat dropped. "I really don't understand how you ninjas work but even I doubt that painting fences could make anyone great ninja. And I don't remember getting any money from you. " Tazuna said with a smirk.

'_Okay this is getting ridiculous. Iruka's personality has changed way too much in the past two weeks. What happened. I have to investigate this after I return from wave._' Naruto thought.

"Okay team and Tazuna-san, meet me at the gate in an hour. Dismissed." Kakashi said.

- Ten Minutes Later on a Side Alley -

"I have the information you requested from me Haruno-sama. Will you now make the civilian council make the village only accept fence painting and cat catching missions?" Cloaked figure asked from the Haruno clanhead.

"I will think about it! Now leave or I will ban the fence painting and cat catching missions from Konoha!" She screeched.

"Of course Haruno-sama. I will now take my leave now Haruno-sama." The cloaked figure left the side alley leaving madly laughing Haruno clanhead behind.

"Hihiohhihohhiohahauhua! With this information the first part of my evil plan shall begin! I will have the of the both Namikaze and Uchiha clans forced to do my bidding. ROOT!" She screeched and four ANBUs with blank mask with a kanji for root appeared next to her.

She had somehow managed to convince the ROOT members that she was Danzo's successor and gained the control of the ROOT.

"In this file is information about the team who's going to escort the bridge builder. Go sell it to the two gentlemen who were looking for information about the bridge builder!" She screeched. "And hurry up!" She continued screeching.

'_Magnificent. Soon I will have that Hyuuga slut out of the way and my daughter can use her beautiful voice and looks to ensnare both of the boys!_' She screeched in her mind.

- Later that night with Team 7 -

"So what did your family think about us being in the same team?" Naruto asked sitting near the camp fire they had set.

"Well I think my father was kind of satisfied with the team placements. But he did grunt something about annoying Hyuuga jerks and unbeatable yellow haired brats." Sasuke answered.

"My father had similar reaction to his. He also murmured something about some idiot taking his rookie of the year position." Hinata said.

"Oh yeah, Mom told that all of our fathers were in the same academy class. They were rivals or something." Naruto said.

After a while of comfortable silence Hinata spoke to Tazuna. "Excuse me Tazuna-san, but what is the Wave Country like?"

"Ahh... Um its ok." Tazuna answered. '_Damn it. Why had I not prepared for that question._'

Hinata looked around at his seemingly disinterested team mates confirming that they had the same feeling as her.

'_He is hiding something from us. Something important._' Sasuke, Hinata and Kakashi thought.

'_I kind of feel bad for not going to help them earlier. Well whats done is done. I can't go back in time - again - to save Kaiza._' Naruto thought.

"Okay guys. Go to bed. We have long day tomorrow." Kakashi said.

- Next Day -

Team 7 and Tazuna had been walking for four hours and Naruto was bored stiff. Last time they, as in old team 7, had encountered 'demon brothers' or what ever those guys were called. This time there was nothing to do. They were surrounded by the same dull forest. '_Really one would think that having a client targeted by one of the worlds richest men, also known as Gato would mean a little more action than this. Oh look, there's that puddle. I wonder if anyone else notices this time. Well except for Kakashi of course._' Shortly after they walked past the puddle two figures wearing kiri headbands rose from the puddle and attacked them. One of them had a horn attached onto his headband and the other had two horns.

Hinata and Sasuke had shocked expression on their face as Kakashi was cut in pieces by the two ninjas. '_Well I guess that means they didn't notice them. They were quite well hidden actually. High chunin level at least._' Naruto thought as he jumped to cover the opening Kakashi had left after his 'death'.

"One down, four to go!" The assailants exclaimed.

Naruto took a quick glance at his teammates and saw how they were frozen. '_Well, they do not have real combat experience or are as reckless as Sasuke was last time._' He thought and said. "I will take the one horned freak. Sasuke take the other one. Hinata I need you to protect Tazuna, also look around if they have any reinforcements."

Both of the 'rookies' snapped out of their frozen state and followed Naruto's orders, Hinata slightly peeved about Naruto telling her to stay back. But she understood how important protecting the client was.

"So kid you want to die by my hands." The one horned kiri ninja said. "I am Gozu, missing ninja from kiri. I will cut you down."

"Yeah what ever." Naruto said. '_Funny, this time they do not have that chain thing and they act way more confident. Well what ever._'

Naruto took out a kunai from his weapons pouch and hurled it towards Gozu's head. The kunai was blocked by a gigantic gauntlet gozu was wearing. "Nice try kid -" He said but cut off when he didn't see Naruto anywhere. '_Where did he go? Did he use the size of my gauntlet to his advantage blocking my line of sight?_'

Suddenly Gozu got kicked in chin forcing him into air. '_This kid, how can he be so strong? According to the data we received he hasn't even..._' Gozu's thinking was interrupted by a feet hitting the top of his head.

"Sasuke you done there?" Naruto asked and turned around to see Sasuke tying unconscious kiri ninja to restrict its movement. "Yes, these guys were way too overconfident? Its as if they thought we were average rookies just out of academy."

Naruto turned his head back to Gozu when he heard him speaking. "How? The information we received said you have painted only few fences and caught like one cat? How can you be so strong?"

'_What?_' Naruto thought. "Okay... What does painting fences have to do with anything?" Naruto asked and threw a kunai to a nearby tree. "Come out Kakashi-sensei. I think you should do the interrogation. We don't have any experience in that area."

Kakashi jumped out from the tree and said. "Well, well. Don't be like that Naruto. I just wanted to see how well you all could do in real combat situation. Excellent job everyone." Kakashi then looked at Tazuna with eye smile and said. "Well I think you have some explaining to do."

- One Canon Gato Explanation Later -

"Of course we are going to continue the mission. It would give Konoha bad name if we just abandon Wave Country." Naruto said and smirked. "And like this we can be the first country to re-establish trade relations with Wave Country."

Kakashi eye smiled and said. "True, true. Well what do you think Sasuke, Hinata?" He looked at each of them when he said their names. "Do you want to continue or should we back off. This is probably B or A rank mission. But I trust you can deal with any average jonin if you work together like in the bell test."

"It would give Uchiha clan bad name if I backed down now. And I want to help the country anyways. I say we do it." Sasuke said.

"I agree." Hinata said. Simple and clear.

"Okay team, we will continue with the mission. If we encounter any ninjas you must follow all of my orders." Kakashi said.

"Thank you so much. I am sorry for lying to you but... We just didn't... I am sorry, it was the only way." Tazuna said with tears on his eyes.

Naruto just shrugged while tying the other of the 'demon brothers' on to the other. "Its all cool. By the way Kakashi. Did you hear this one horned guy saying they had information about us?" Naruto asked and then added. "Apparently someone had leaked our mission information to them. The one horned guy was talking something about fances and cats and how we had only done few missions before this."

"Lately there has been some sort of cult that among weaker ninjas. They worship fence painting and cat catching or something. Unfortunately Iruka has gotten caught up with that. Well anyways there is no need to worry about that now." Kakashi said. Naruto just shrugged and thought. '_I wonder if Iruka had something to do with this. No can't be. He is a good guy, even though he seems to worship painting fences now._'

- Few Days Later -

Team 7 continued their journey toward the Wave Country by a ferry, hidden by the morning mist. Tazuna had one of his friends who owned a boat waiting for him on the shores of fire country.

They all sat down in silence engulfed by mist. They could barely see the bridge Tazuna was building even though it was right next to them.

"So is there always this much mist in mornings?" Naruto decided to ask. He knew well that the mist was caused by Zabuza's technique but didn't know anyway to warn them without freaking anyone out. It's not like he could just say. 'Hmm I think this mist is caused by a ninja technique.' '_Of which there is no any real information in Konoha.'_ Or 'I think there is A-Rank missing ninja targeting Tazuna. And by the way he is master of silent killing.' Well of course he could tip them how he thought how the mist was unnatural but he wanted to try keeping the time line - of this mission - as intact as possible.

"Well this is a quite bit more than usually. But there is usually a lot of mist around this time of day." The ferryman said.

"Hmm... That's interesting." Naruto said.

A bit later they arrived at the shores of Wave Country and the ferryman apologized that he couldn't take them any further.

"How long is it to your house from here Tazuna?" Kakashi asked while rest of his team were stretching their legs after sitting down for so long.

"It's not far from here. We just have to walk ahead for around twenty minutes, following the road. This way." Tazuna said and begun walking.

'_Okay. It's the first real danger situation during this 'life time'. I have to make sure no one dies. Oh and there is the bunny._' Naruto thought and threw a Kunai at the brushes deciding to sort of alert Kakashi about enemy ninja's presence.

Scared bunny with unusually white fur hopped out from the brushes and Naruto faked an disappointed frown. "Well at least we can eat it later." He said relieved that Sakura wasn't on their team. She would scream something about how they couldn't eat such a cute animal. '_I mean seriously. This country is starving and she whines about how bunnies are too cute to eat. Well I was just as bad when I was here last time. I wonder why I had a crush on her to begin with?_'

"Hmm... That bunny has white fur... Usually they have brown - Everyone down!" Kakashi shout but it was too late for Naruto. He got cut in half by gigantic cleaver. '_Fuck me. I should have went back like last time instead if staying here with the damn bunny. Well I am sure Kakashi knows its real me getting cut in half so I should just reveal my 'hot body' to them. Hehehe_' Naruto thought.

"NARUTO!" All team 7 members shout and looked toward him with horrified expression. '_I failed again sensei. I am sorry... I - What the hell?_' Kakashi's train of thought was interrupted when he saw Naruto's upper body floating in the air and the lower body reforming in flames. "Surprise!" Naruto yelled.

'_What the hell? Is that a fire version of Hozuki clans Hydrification Technique? I haven't ever heard of such bloodline. This might be troublesome._' The 'unidentified' assailant thought.

Rest of the team 7 thought Naruto had died and were now extremely confused. "What the hell Naruto?" Sasuke yelled and Hinata had most confusing expression on her face.

"Later. We have this pajama party guy to worry about now!" Naruto yelled back.

'_I heard from Hokage-sama that the boy had gained special ability from the fox. But this was unexpected._' Kakashi thought while pulling his headband up revealing his sharingan eye. "Momochi Zabuza, 'Demon of the Hidden Mist', its... honor to meet you."

Now identified Zabuza stood on the handle of his gigantic sword which was now lodged into a tree. "Ahh... Sharingan Kakashi, no wonder the demon brothers lost. But I am on totally different level from those two. Let me kill the bridge builder and I will let you and your team go."

"Guys! Take defensive formation around Tazuna and leave this guy to me." Kakashi gave his orders and the team complied.

"So, the sharingan already. Should I feel honored?" Zabuza asked and disappearing in the mist. Hinata activated her byakugan trying to spot Zabuza but the mist was so heavily laced with chakra that she couldn't see anything with her eyes. "Sasuke, Naruto-kun, my eyes can't locate him. Be careful." She said.

Suddenly voice came seemingly from all around them. "Eight choices. Liver, lungs, spine, clevical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after!"

'_His killing intent is overwhelming. Oh no! He could try to target the kids and the bridge builder._' Kakashi thought and turned around to see three people overwhelmed by Zabuza's killing intent and Naruto just yawning. "Come on, 'baby demon'. Is this the best you can do." Naruto said. '_Why is he provoking him! Damned idiot. Why would you pick now of all the times to start acting brashly!_' Kakashi thought.

Naruto had only tried to calm down his team mates who were overwhelmed by Zabuza's killing intent but he had also managed to provoke another effect. Somehow aggravated Zabuza made a mistake in his slightly unfocused state, making a sound while moving toward the bridge builder revealing himself. Kakashi immediately lunged towards Zabuza stabbing him on the chest. Fortunately for Zabuza he had prepared replacement technique with his clone but he was still slightly wounded.

"Not bad Kakashi. But can you keep up with this." Zabuza said and suddenly a sword appeared behind the bridge builder moving toward his neck in high speed. '_That sneaky bastard._' Naruto thought while releasing huge amount of chakra into his legs allowing him to swiftly move to take care of the clone with a well aimed punch into neck. "You have to do better than that. Your clones are pathetic." Naruto further taunted Zabuza. '_I just hope I didn't taunt him too much and make him go into that rage mode he was in when he killed Gato last time._'

"Khehehe. Your genin has guts Kakashi. Whats your name kid." Zabuza said hidding in the mist.

"Meh, I suppose I could tell you. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto is the name. And yes to both of your questions." Naruto answered.

"The fourth Hokage's son, eh? And real Uzumaki? No wonder you are decent." Zabuza said. '_Wow he is good. I didn't really notice him forming a clone in middle of us before it begun shifting its position. Well let's see if Kakashi can take care of this._' Naruto thought.

"Well I think there has been enough chit-chat for now. Be prepared for your end Zabuza." Kakashi said suddenly lunging in between team seven's defensive formation stabbing Zabuza in the heart with a kunai. "It's over now." Kakashi said just before Zabuza clone turned into water.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Hinata yelled but it was too late for Kakashi who got cut in half by Zabuza just to turn into water like Zabuza's clone had done before.

Another Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza and placed a Kunai to his jugular. "I may have only measly knife as my weapon. But when applied to jugular it is very effective." He said.

"Impressive. You copied my **Water Clone Technique** even in this heavy mist and made me believe it was real you by making it talk. But it's far from over Kakashi." Zabaza said and got his throat slit and turned into water again. '_Honestly, how much can he overestimate the sharingan. If he hadn't already copied that technique earlier I will eat my pants._' Naruto thought.

Suddenly yet another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and tried to cleave Kakashi in half but he dodged just in time by crouching just to get kicked into water. Zabuza ran after Kakashi but his way was blocked by caltrops. Zabuza simply jumped over them and moved behind Kakashi who had now surfaced.

Standing on top of water Zabuza made few hand seals and yelled. "**Water Style: Water** **Prison!**" He then added in normal voice. "You are locked here and I will kill the bridge builder." Zabuza made few single handed hand seals and formed three water clones. "Attack the kids and take care of the bridge builder." He said.

The clones begun to move towards team 7 all of them carrying gigantic sword Zabuza had. "Let me tell you something brats. By your age, my hands were already soaked in blood. You are not ready to be real -" He was interrupted by all three of his clones exploding back into water. All three members of team 7 had defeated one of the clones.

"So its time for us to show off now?" Sasuke said. "So whats with that fire thing Naruto?"

"I would like to know too." Hinata said.

"I'll explain later. I wouldn't want someone to overhear how it works you see." Naruto said looking at Zabuza and putting out flames on his feet. "Okay you and Hinata disrupt him from range with weapon attacks and I'll charge in to free Kakashi."

While team 7 were talking Kakashi was talking to Zabuza. "You know. If I had any other team I would tell them to try to escape but these guys are all at least low chunin level. You can't hold me in this water prison and defend against all of them at the same time if you have only one free hand."

"Pfft. As if. They all seem like rookies right out from the academy. The red haired one might have some guts but that is all." Zabuza said.

He had to stop talking to use his free hand to move his sword to block a barrage of kunai and shuriken. When he lowered his sword Naruto was standing on top of the water in front of him both of his hands on fire. "Well, well! Too late for you!" Naruto said and thrust both of his hands toward Zabuza's chest. '_Well, I either have to dodge or get hit by that... What ever it is._' He thought and jumped back releasing Kakashi. '_What is that technique? His hands are clearly on fire(2) but he isn't in any pain. And before his lower body reformed in flames. And whats even stranger is that I can't see any chakra on that fire._'

"Well, You can't say I didn't warn you Zabuza. Well done guys. Leave the rest for me to take care of." Kakashi said.

"Aww... Come on Kakashi. Can't you let me at least shoot few fire dragons at him or something?" Naruto mock pouted moving back to his team to protect Tazuna.

"Maybe later." Kakashi said charging toward Zabuza. '_How could I get caught off guard by a bunch of rookies!_' Zabuza yelled in his mind. '_Haku isn't ever going to let me live this down._'

Kakashi and Zabuza traded blows and both receiving minor injuries. After a while Kakashi had copied Zabuza's moving patterns perfectly and he begun his mind games.

Mirroring Zabuza's movements perfectly they separated and Zabuza begun making hand seals forninjutsu. Kakashi copied the technique perfectly and both of them released their technique at the same time. "**Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!**" The dragons collided in the air and drenched both of them in water. Zabuza charged at Kakashi just to meet him in the midway for them to clash their weapons. '_My movements, He is completely -'_ "Reading them." Kakashi finished Zabuza's thoughts.

'_What! Did he read my mind? That damn eye -_' "Is pissing me off!" Kakashi finished Zabuza's thoughts again and they begun to make hand seals for yet another technique.

"Heh! All you are doing is copying me." Zabuza said. "You can't beat me you monkey bastard!" Both Zabuza and Kakashi said at the same time.

"Damn you! I'll make it so you can never open that mouth again!" Zabaza yelled in rage and increased the pace he made his hand seals in. He didn't notice the subtle genjutsu used by Kakashi.

'_That, that is... me? That's not possible is this genjutsu?_' Zabuza thought when he saw image of himself appearing next to Kakashi.

"**Water Style: Great Waterfall Technique!**" Kakashi yelled releasing his technique.

'_Impossible! I was only halfway done with the technique!_' Zabuza thought as he was swept by huge torrent of water that rose from Kakashi's feet.

The team 7 and Tazuna looked in amazement as Kakashi fought against Zabuza. "Kakashi used his sharingan to confuse his opponent leading him to believe he was only copying his movements and techniques. But during that last technique he used genjutsu to make Zabuza believe he was making the seals on same pace as he and finished the technique earlier than Zabuza. Such an advanced mind games." Naruto said in awe. '_It's even more impressive seeing it the second time. I couldn't really appreciate how well thought out his plan was the last time._' He thought.

"But how could he finish that technique before Zabuza if he was copying it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well obviously he knew it before hand." Naruto answered as Zabuza collided with a tree and Kakashi hit him with multiple kunai. "It's over." Kakashi said standing on a branch of the tree Zabuza was leaning on. "How? Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked in defeated voice. "Yeah. You are going to die." Kakashi said.

Suddenly two senbon needles hit Zabuza on the neck out of nowhere. "Hehe, you are right, he is dead." Said person wearing mask and blueish robes standing on another tree.

"Hunter ninja from Kiri." Kakashi said while checking for Zabuza's pulse. "He is dead. You can take care of this. We need to protect the bridge builder."

"Hmm... Aren't you a bit young to be a hunter?" Naruto asked looking at the masked ninja who now was standing near Zabuza.

"Don't worry. I will take care of his corpse." The masked ninja said and disappeared in swirl of wind with Zabuza.

'_Well now I can put the first part of my 'save everyone' plan in motion._' Naruto thought. "Do you need a hand there?" Naruto asked from his sensei who was now laying on the ground.

"I used too much chakra during the fight with Zabuza. I need someone to lend me a shoulder." Kakashi said.

Naruto just shrugged and put Kakashi's headband back to cover his eye. "Lead the way Tazuna." He said lifting Kakashi from the ground.

* * *

(1) In this story 1 Ryo is 2 Euros. Usually 100 ryo is like a dollar or something but I wanted to make money seem more valuable in this story.

(2) As in on fire. he isn't holding fire on his hands nor are they covered in fire. They are on fire.

**AN: **The mysterious 'paragon tier' is approaching. I made a poll for you to vote for Naruto's second special power. One of the options is for him to skip having new powers. I also have this Reincarnation Menu Bingo Book entry for Zabuza here.

Momochi Zabuza

**Strength** 1.2 | 1407  
**Endurance** 1.2 | 1247  
**Agility** 1.2 | 1138  
**Chakra** 1.00 | 906  
**Chakra Control** 1.00 | 792  
**Stamina** 1.2 | 996

**Ninjutsu** 4  
**Genjutsu** 3  
**Taijutsu** 4  
**Kenjutsu** 6  
**Fuinjutsu** 1

**Available Elements** Water(N)

**Grandtotal** 19886

Also about the poll options for the new power.

**Water Water Fruit** - One Piece, will be contradictory and removes weakness to water.  
**Persona** (Only 1) - Persona Series - I will pick existing persona or create unique new one. The activation will be from persona 3.  
**Armiger Milliplex** - Rakan's artifact in Negima - Lot's of weapons  
**Nen** (Enhancers) - Hunter x Hunter - Naruto would learn a mostly same powers as Gon did in HxH.  
**Zaraki Style** - Bleach, Explained in chapter 1


	4. Chapter 4: I don't understand

**AN:** Sorry for the long break and shorter update. I was sick and didn't feel like writing much. The poll is still active check it out on my profile page.

I am going to write Naruto as slightly more intelligent in some areas but completely clueless about love and unable to understand most innuendo'.

**Current votes **(Read **AN** in the end of last chapter if you don't understand what this is about.)

**Zaraki style: **7 Votes  
**Armiger Milliplex: **6 Votes  
**Persona: **2 Votes  
**Nothing: **2 Votes  
**Water Water Fruit: **1 Vote  
**Nen: **0 Votes

Grand total of **18** votes.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto nor One Piece.

* * *

- Chapter 4: It's not my fault I don't Understand -

Arriving at the Tazuna's house Naruto knocked on the door. After few seconds rather beautiful woman opened the door. "What is it?" She asked and then noticed Tazuna. "Hello father, are these the ninjas you hired to help you?" She then saw Kakashi on Naruto's back and said. "Oh dear come on in." She said as she let team 7 in to the house. "My name is Tsunami, I am Tazuna's daughter." Now identified Tsunami continued.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata said and continued by introducing the others. "This is Uchiha Sasuke, the Red hair is our another team mate, Naruto. And the gray haired is our sensei Kakashi. We are the team in charge of protecting Tazuna-san."

"Could you show where we could put this scarecrow? He is kind of tired, we had to fight against high level ninja on the way here." Naruto asked.

Tsunami was about to move but Tazuna interjected. "Tsunami how about you make some food for them and I'll show where they can leave Kakashi."

When Kakashi then suddenly woke up the next morning making everyone in the room jump he told everyone to gather around and listen. After few seconds of rather uncomfortable silence Kakashi decided to speak. "There was something off about that hunter ninja."

- Somewhere in the forest -

The 'hunter ninja' also known as Haku was preparing medical tools and was about to cut off the clothes on Zabuza's neck and face when suddenly Zabuza woke up and grabbed Haku's arm. "I can do it my self." He said as he roughly pulled out two senbon needles from his neck.

"You really shouldn't be so rough with your self. You'll really die of you pull them out like that." Haku said.

"Don't mind that." Zabuza said and then looked at Haku. "How long are you going to wear that stupid mask?"

"It reminds me of old days." Haku said and removed the mask revealing feminine face. "If I hand't saved you, you would have definitely been killed."

"Never mind that. If you are going to put me into a temporary death state you didn't really have to aim for my neck. You are annoying as always." Zabuza said sounding rather annoyed.

"Well you shouldn't be able to move much for about a week. But since its you, you could be totally fine after just a week." Haku said smiling.

- Back with the Team 7 -

"The hunter used senbon needles and took the body with... lets say him. Hunter ninjas should burn the body of their target on the spot to guarantee the village secrets can't end up in wrong hands." Kakashi said sitting on his futon.

"So you are saying that Zabuza is alive?" Sasuke said with a frown.

"Yes that's what I am saying, and I am going to train you three so you are ready when they can strike again." Kakashi said.

Hinata joined Sasuke in the frown squad and said. "But how can we get ready to fight against enemy on Zabuza's level in the short time we have. The hunter hit Zabuza on the neck so we should have about a week to prepare until he is healthy again."

"Well, good for you, since I am not expecting you to fight against Zabuza." Kakashi said with a eye smile. "I want you three to team against the hunter ninja."

Then Kakashi looked at surprisingly silent Naruto and said. "But before we begin with the training I want to tell you why didn't you tell us you can turn your body in to fire."

Naruto whipped his head toward Kakashi. "Huh, oh yeah. Well, let me ask you this. Why didn't you tell us you had sharingan. Or why didn't you tell us you made A-class assassination technique?" Naruto said and then interrupted before Kakashi could answer. "Wait don't answer that. The reason is that Ninja's are not supposed to shout out their secret techniques or tell about their special advantages to anyone. It's not that I didn't trust you. I just wanted to have ace in the sleeve if you know what I mean." Naruto said.

Rest of the team 7 just stared and Naruto for a while until Kakashi shrugged and said. "Oh well, that makes sense."

"I didn't have chance to ask earlier but how come you have a Sharingan?" Sasuke asked looking at Kakashi.

"That is a long story. I will tell it to you some other time." Kakashi said with eye smile. "Now hurry up and -" Kakashi was interrupted by losing his own balance while trying to stand up and falling on his butt. "Is there any crutches or something similar here?" Kakashi asked.

"Actually I have some here." Naruto said as he took a storage scroll from his back. "I have lots of random stuff in this one." He said with his trade mark foxy grin, pulling out rubber duck from the scroll. "Oops... That was wrong storage seal."

- A bit later in forest near Tazuna's house -

"So I've seen you all do tree climbing and Naruto was water walking earlier. So I assume you all can do both of those exercises." Kakashi said and all three of them nodded. "In that case I have another exercise for you."

Kakashi walked toward a tree and cut three branches from it. "Take a kunai and cut off all the branches from those. After you are done try to make them stick into surfaces like this." Kakashi said and pressed one of his crutches on a tree and pulled back. The crutch didn't move at all despite the obvious force Kakashi used. "This is quite advanced chakra control exercise, and unlike water and tree walking its not that useful expect for bojutsu users. Well expect for the obvious increase in the chakra control of course." Kakashi said and walked back to toward the house. "I need some rest. Come and see me if you need help or manage to complete the exercise."

'_I didn't even realize until now that Kakashi used his crutches when he did the tree walk in the original time line... Haha..._'(1) Naruto thought.

- Four days later -

'_Some things just never change._' Naruto thought as he and Sasuke were trying their best to complete the exercise before the other. '_And just like in the original timeline, the girl immediately completed the exercise and was forced to guard Tazuna. Oh well... at least she has other training exercise to do while she is doing that._'

After eight more hours of training Sasuke completed the exercise and left the clearing in the forest where they were training and Naruto was left alone. '_Well if things go as they did last time Inari will 'explode' tomorrow and I don't have good excuse to leave the house then... Oh well might as well train for the whole day then and 'pass out' in the forest._'(2) Naruto thought as he finally managed to complete the exercise. '_Funny how I am like... 30 years old and Sasuke still managed to complete the exercise before me. Oh well I never had talent for chakra control anyways._' Naruto thought as he too left the clearing and headed back to Tazuna's house.

On the way Kurama finally remembered something that had been bugging his mind for few years but he just couldn't remember what it was before. '_**Oi, kit, I finally remembered what was bugging my mind so pay attention now**_**.**' Kurama spoke to Naruto via their mind link.

'_What is it Kurama?' Naruto said back._

'_**Do you remember when you were using that... Reincarnation Menu thing, the guide told you said you could acquire additional powers when you reach 'Paragon**__**Tier'.**_' Kurama spoke and then yawned.

'_Oh, yeah, I do remember now. What was that about anyways. I forgot to ask._' Naruto said and sent Kurama mental equivalent of his usual head scratch and sheepish smile.

'_**Well Kit, the guide told me to tell you that at some point in your life you will have some weird dream thing and you can gain access to great new powers like you did when you reincarnated. Well I don't remember what her... it's exacts words were but that is about the sum of them.**_' Kurama said and then continued. '_**Anyways, I am surprised how that Hyuuga girl was so good with that stick if you know what I mean.**_' Kurama managed to hide the mischief from his voice well and Naruto didn't notice anything.

'_Yeah she got it to stay it up there even without touching it. I wonder how good she'll be if she practices more. I bet it's requirement for Hyuuga to know this before they get to learn their gentle fist style._' Naruto thought back.

'_**Yeah and even that Uchiha kid could manage his stick better than you did. You are nearly thirty years old. Are you not ashamed that 12 years old can out do you with his stick.**_' Kurama continued.

'_Hey its not fault, No one ever taught me how to handle a stick! Its not my fault that I am not good at these kind of things._' Naruto now sounded a bit annoyed. After they became friends Kurama had started teasing him instead just straight out annoying him.

'_**Well maybe you should ask your mother how to use stick when you get back home from this mission. I can't really help you since we demons have to use the stick differently from you humans.**_' Kurama said and cut their mental connection.

'_That was strange... What ever I might as well ask my mother when I get back home._' Naruto thought as he knocked on the door of Tazuna's house.

- In Konoha -

Kushina had had nice day. She visited her good friend Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, and ate some ramen, 17 bowls exactly. Then she trained a bit to keep her physical condition up even though she couldn't serve as ninja anymore after the Kyuubi's extraction, because most of her chakra system was broken during the extraction.

She now got a weird feeling. '_Sometimes I just worry how Naruto seems to be 6 years old some times... He just doesn't understand any innuendos... Hehe was so cute when..._' She was cut off by the scene changing.

- Next day, with Naruto in Wave Country -

Naruto had left the house early that day and started training his new signature move, at least according to 'Reincarnation Menu' it should be his signature move, **Logia and Chakra Fusion Method **which actually was not single move but way to use both of his power's simultaneously. The only thing he really had managed to do with it was floating around in his complete fire mode and to create **Fire Style: Rasengan** and **Fire Style: Will o' Wisp**. The first was rather lethal version of rasengan, very chidori like in some ways. Instead of just piercing it melted everything it touched. And the latter was very useful for zone control during fight as it created long lasting floating cyan fires in the target location. He was now trying to just control the temperature around him without creating any flames but he couldn't concentrate because of what happened yesterday night and what would happen tomorrow morning.

'_Hey Kurama._' Naruto thought opening the mental link between him and his tailed beast.

'_**What is it**_** Kit?**' Kurama answered after a long yawn.

'_Why did everyone laugh yesterday when I said that I couldn't get my stick to stay up like Hinata_ _did?_' Asked Naruto.

Kurama chuckled and told Naruto that he didn't know.

'_I mean I don't have as good chakra control as she but I finished only three hours after Sasuke and even he laughed._' Naruto said sounding little sad. '_They are all so mean. And when I said that Sasuke was only little bit better with his stick they all were rolling on the floor laughing._' Naruto continued, wondering what was that all about.

Let it not be said that Naruto didn't know about the birds and the bees but even after the increase in his intelligence after the reincarnation he sometimes turned back into his silly old self.

- Next Morning -

After Zabuza's hide out, where Zabuza was recovering from his injuries, was 'raided' by Gato, whose hand Haku had broken, and Gato's two useless thugs, who nearly peed their pants after Haku threatened them a little bit. Haku noticed that there wasn't any herbs left to create herbal remedies the help Zabuza recover and left to gather some of the herbs needed.

After gathering herbs for few hours Haku noticed one of the genin from Konoha, the one with red hair who forced Zabuza to release Kakashi from the water prison. '_I wounder If I should kill him. He is a threat to Zabuza-sama's mission, But I don't have any weapons with me and I don't know how his weird fire thing works. It seemed to activate automatically last time when Zabuza hit him with the __**Decapitating Carving Knife**__... I'll try to gain more information for_ now.' Haku thought and approached Naruto with a little blush.

Naruto who had been faking his sleep for now rose up when Haku got close to him and opened his eyes. "Hello there..." He said and opened his mouth in a fake yawn. "What would bring such a pretty lady be doing here so early in the morning." Naruto said mentally blanching. '_How can he look so much like a girl... I mean 'he' totally looks like a 'she'._' Naruto thought and heard low chuckling from Kyuubi. '_What's so funny? Why is everyone laughing at me nowadays?_' Naruto asked the fox.

'_**Oh, Its nothing you should worry**__**about.**_' Kurama answered.

Haku blushed and said. "I-I Am here to gather some herbs." '_Why am I stuttering. Sure he is cute but... Aww... Those whisker marks are just adorable._' She thought.

Yes Haku had lied to Naruto when she met him in the original time line. The reason was simple, she wanted Naruto to feel the same disgust as she did when she first saw the orange monster Naruto was wearing. Well at least something she thought was on the equal level on what she had felt when she saw what Naruto was wearing back then.

"Oh I can't really help you much. But have fun." Naruto said. '_Why is he blushing like that and whats with the stutter? This is just disturbing._' He thought.

"Hmm... Are you a ninja?" Haku asked her blush calming down a little.

"Yeah, we are here on a mission to protect a bridge builder. Gato hired some missing ninja to kill the bridge guy. I wonder why would anyone accept a job from Gato. He has horrible reputation of using his thugs to kill the ninja's he hires when they are tired from the fight against other ninja's. Well doesn't really matter to me." Naruto said and then thought. '_Genius Naruto, absolutely Genius. I was so subtle even God couldn't tell if I know he is one of the ninja hired by Gato._'

'_What the hell... That was interesting... Does he know... He cant... Otherwise he would have attacked me already right?_' Haku questioned herself. "Well ninja-san If you survive this mission maybe we could go on a date... If you don't mind?" Haku said with a small blush on her face.

'_Woaoeh..._' Naruto thought in disgust but not showing it on his face. '_Does he like... play for the other team as some like to say... What do I say to him? This didn't happen the last time? Why did this happen now? Arrghhh, help me Kurama._' Naruto mentally yelled but didn't get any answer from the fox. After a second of silence he just forced a small smile on his face and said. "Umm... Yeah, maybe."

"My name is Haku. See you later then." Haku said. '_I am supposed to be his enemy... I hope I don't have to kill him on the mission. I have to tell Zabuza what I heard about Gato though... That sure was suspicious though._' She thought turning her back and leaving the clearing.

"Umm, see you later then Haku, I am Naruto!" Naruto yelled to now leaving Haku. '_Okay here it comes. The moment when 'she' tells me that 'she' is a 'he'... Any moment now... What? Why? Why did it not happen this time? Is he trying to turn me in to a gay during that 'date' or something. I have to run. He is more dangerous than what I anticipated._' Naruto mentally yelled and ran away from the clearing.(3)

- Next morning -

Today was the day Zabuza was going to attack the bridge. Hinata had woken him up and they had all left, heading to the bridge. He had a feeling on the back of his mind that he forgot something important but couldn't figure out what. When they arrived to the bridge they all noticed the mist covering the bridge and unconscious workers, some with large wounds, all around the bridge. '_Aww, damn it. My plan didn't work. Well I can try to save them later during the fight then._' Naruto thought with a frown on his face.

"You three guard Tazuna whilst I take the lead and scout on a bit ahead." Kakashi said and the three genin surrounded Tazuna. '_This is probably the worst idea ever. Shouldn't we like... lead Tazuna way from here and then leave someone to guard him and then go in... Well what ever worked the last time..._' Naruto thought.

Moving in the fog they soon heard Zabuza's voice saying. "Well, isn't it Kakashi and his little genins. Didn't you say I was going to die the last time we parted on our own ways. How come I am still alive and kicking here."

"Yeah! Boss is not dead!" Came familiar voice from the fog. '_Isn't that Meizu, One of the demon brothers. Why are they here? We took care of them already? Oh god I love butterfly effect. Makes things more interesting._' Naruto thought.

"Shut up you idiot. We were supposed to take care of the bridge builder behind their back." Came another familiar, a bit more hushed voice. '_And there is Gozu._' Naruto thought.

"What ever..." They heard Zabuza saying as he appeared in front of them from the mist with his three comrades. "You already revealed your selves so take care of the girl and the Uchiha kid whilst I take care of Kakashi, and you take the fire kid." He ordered looking at Haku, then they all charged.

Activating her byakugan and clenching her teeth together in pain, because of the brightness of the chakra in the mist, Hinata took gentle fist stance.

Sasuke started preparing some jutsu which Naruto didn't recognize and Kakashi charged toward Zabuza after creating a shadow clone to protect Tazuna. "Hinata, Sasuke, After you take care of those two pests help Naruto with the hunter kid." Kakashi yelled.

"Oh well, I might need to take this fight little bit more seriously." Naruto said and turned both of his hands into fire and jumping in towards Haku who stayed a bit further back.

* * *

**AN:** Okay that is it for now.

I am going to have many girls have crush on Naruto but I am going to write Naruto as completely clueless about that kind of things. So he wont notice or understand any of their attempts to approach him, at least until he grows up a bit more.

Most of your probably noticed what Naruto forgot but for those who didn't: the fight in the next chapter is going to be a bit more original than what it is in most fics.

(1) Did you ever wonder about that before?

(2) If you wonder what this is about then here: Naruto met Haku after the leaving the house after Inari decided to go full emo mode and woke up in the forest next day. And how he remembers this even though it has been about 17 years? That is because these events are really important for him.

(3) I really don't have anything against gays, just saying. Usually people say they have gay friends and something like that here. But I don't have any gay friends. I don't have any friends, damn it!


	5. Chapter 5: Battle for Wave Country

**AN:** According to the Naruto Databook, Haku was stronger than Gaara in the first part of the series, with total level of 21 to 20. Interesting!

I got one review saying that he (the reviewer) hoped that the there wouldn't be a harem pairing. Well to those who wondered about pairings after my proclamation in the last chapter. No the pairing wont be harem. There will be multiple girls with a crush on Naruto but that will only be for the comedic effect to show how clueless Naruto is. There will be only one girl for Naruto. Naruto is mostly clueless, not harem manga main character level mentally retarded though.

Well, the fight wont be as unique as I promised it would be. But at least I haven't ever seen this scenario happen before.

**Edit: **Fixed few sentences and few spelling mistakes.

**Warning: **Language, Death

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto nor One Piece.

* * *

- Chapter 5: Battle for Wave Country -

Engulfed by the mist Naruto lost sight of his allies. "Oh well, lets get this over with." He said confidently staring at Haku, who was wearing her usual hunter ninja mask.

Slightly hesitating Haku took stance and leaped towards Naruto wielding a senbon needle on her other hand. Clashing with Naruto's kunai she said. "I already have one advantage over you." And started making one handed hand seals. "**Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!**" She yelled stomping her feet at water on the ground. The water rose around Naruto and Haku forming into needles, which started moving towards both of them.

Naruto hadn't ever really had change to ask Sasuke about his fight with Haku and was surprised by her one handed seals and could only barely react in time to dodge the attack. '_As I thought. His fire technique takes either a lot of chakra or it is weak against fire like rest of fire ninjutsu._' Haku thought as she prepared next part of strategy against the 'fire boy'.

'_Did he guess my flame flame fruit power is weak against water or did he do that to confirm my weakness? He is surprisingly strong I have to be careful or I might actually be injured._' Naruto thought as he avoided few senbon which Haku had thrown. "**Shadow Clone Technique!**" Naruto whispered, creating four clones who ran toward Haku in attempt to surround her.

"Solid clones? Impressive!" Haku said and dispelled three of the clones by throwing senbon at them. But that was a mistake as she lost sight of Naruto.

Utilizing what Naruto knew of stealth from his childhood from the original time line Naruto had silently moved behind Haku and launched volley of wind chakra enhanced kunai at her. Not even stopping to look if his attack would hit Naruto begun to prepare a technique, making hand seals. Haku who only barely managed to dodge the kunais and saw Naruto making hand seals but didn't recognize the technique and tried to back away but her way was blocked by the one remaining clone for long enough for Naruto to finish his technique. "**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!**" Naruto yelled and breathed fire towards Haku.

'_I don't have other choices, I need to use a nin-jutsu to avoid this technique._' Haku thought as the fire rapidly approached her smoke, from the shadow clone, cowered form. "**Ice Style: Ice Dome!**" Haku yelled, as she quickly formed barrier of Ice around her without using any hand seals.

Normally the scene would cut to Hinata or Sasuke but they are fighting against worthless side kicks so they don't matter at the moment.

- With Kakashi -

Kakashi and Zabuza were just standing facing each other, listening to the their squad, or minions in Zabuza's case, fight. "That Uzumaki spawnling is quite good. He might even survive for a while against Haku. But it's hopeless, even **I **have problems(1) when fighting against her."

"Tells just how good you are, she is losing after all." Kakashi taunted. '_Naruto, you just keep pumping these semi-high level techniques out of nowhere. That is seventh B-Rank technique I've seen... In this case heard you use. Now if only I could make you wear mask and read porn in public this would be perfect. I must make your mother understand my point of view here, it is humiliating how Gai has mini-me when I don't._'

"Well then, I should start this before my side-kicks die and your little genins can gang up against Haku." Zabuza said and the mist rose engulfing him.

Revealing his sharingan with his left hand and immediately dodging Zabuza's sword, by jumping back. "My, my. Aren't you impatient. You should let me prepare and reveal my eye in peace." Kakashi said, mentally cursing when he lost sight of Zabuza again even with his sharingan active. '_I just have to calm down. He can't see me either in this mist. I just have to relax and... Oh no!_' Kakashi ran towards terrified Tazuna just in time to block a cleaving sword strike which would otherwise have cut Tazuna's head off. He unfortunately didn't have time to block second swing and received deep gash on his torso. The shadow clone Kakashi had left to defend Tazuna threw volley of kunai at Zabuza and took defensive position between Zabuza and Tazuna.

"Seems like I don't have time to play around. With a wound like this I have to end this quickly." Kakashi thought aloud taking a scroll from his flack jacket.

"What can you do in this mist. Your senses are not good enough to track me." Zabuza taunted and disappeared in the mist again.

Kakashi begun string of four hand seals still keeping his senses scouting for Zabuza. '_His sword is covered by my blood. If I can summon my dogs they can track him and I can use my __**Lightning Cutter **__to end this fight._' He thought while smearing his blood from the wound on the scroll and then slamming it on the ground. "**Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique!**" Kakashi said his techniques name and suddenly eight dogs burst from he ground around Zabuza incapacitating him.

'_How, what?_' Zabuza thought but before he could develop his train of thought any further Haku flew through the air, slamming his chest. She was cowered by many small burns. "I am sorry Zabuza-sama, but my techniques were ineffective against him. He either evaded or let them pass trough him with that strange fire technique of his." Haku collapsed on the bridge nearly losing her consciousness.

"I remember you telling me Naruto couldn't ever win against that kid of yours." Kakashi who appeared from the mist said followed by Naruto.

Before Zabuza could say anything both Hinata, who had turned off her byakugan, and Sasuke appeared from the mist dragging unconscious 'demon brothers' with them. "Mission complete." Hinata said and Sasuke 'Hn'd'.

As if Zabuza hadn't been annoyed enough after his minions lost in few minutes against mere genins, Gato decided to show up and begun to talk. "Zabuza!"

"Gato, What are you doing here with all of these men?" Zabuza asked calmly despite being in extremely bad situation.

After looking at Gato and his gang members of team 7 didn't detect any ninjas so they didn't pay any attention to Gato or his thugs as a jounin level ninja, even a bound one, was more dangerous than even five hundred thugs.

"There was a change in the plans... For you at least. I wasn't going to pay you from the beginning. These men are here to kill you." Gato then turned to his men and said."But before you go kill that baby demon, bring in the hostage." Gato spread his right arm to signal his most trusted thug to bring him the hostage.

Man wearing dominatrix suit, or was that part of bunny girl suit, also wearing sun glasses and had his hair in mohawk style(2) walked next to Gato, holding bound Tsunami on her hands.

"If you let us kill the bridge builder and just leave quietly, I will leave the girl alive. If not she dies." Gato said, making Tsunami yell in panic, but she couldn't because she was gagged.

'_Fuck, Why!? How could I forget this. They were after her the last time too. Fuck, why doesn't Reincarnation thing... Time-Travel thing come with a 'important things to do list' or something handy like that. I can't possibly remember all of this shit!_' Naruto yelled mentally and got gruff snort from Kurama as answer.

"How lowly, you are disgrace to mankind." Hinata said calmly, getting snickers from many of the thugs who clearly didn't care what others thought about them.

'_I wonder if I can just substitute with Tsunami, but if someone is holding her I would have to substitute with them both and that would consume a lot of chakra and leave me completely open._' Naruto begun to plan how to get out of this situation.

"Kakashi, brats, I can't let me daughter die. I am sorry but-" Tazuna said but was interrupted by cloud of smoke and where Naruto had previously been was now standing the weird guy who probably had even weirder fetish holding Tsunami.

'_Well yeah, I still have large reserves and I can just use my flame flame -_' Naruto's thoughts were cut short as a spear and a sword cut his arms but his flame flame fruit didn't activate and his hands were now useless, at least until they regenerated. '_Why didn't my power work. I should have turned in to fire like... My arms couldn't turn into fire because my chakra was fluctuating too much after the hasty __**Substitution Technique**__, Kurama I need your help for a_ _while._' Naruto, who finally found first weakness of his new power thought as he jumped in to air to avoid more thugs attacking him.

'_**Sure, Are we going to use 'that' so your team mates don't suspect anything?**_' Kurama said, a little bit of blood lust in his voice, he was a demon after all.

Naruto, who was still in the air, going up, begun expelling massive amounts of red chakra which slowly turned into fire and forming a fox head above Naruto, whose hands now were hanging limply on his side, regenerating rapidly, as he landed on the bridge staring at Gato. "**If a baby demon is not good enough for you, how about a real one then!**" Naruto yelled and the fox head made of fire floating above him released demonic roar.

Naruto was about to charge at Gato's thugs before he turned to stare at Haku. "**You better go answer the phone.**" He said.

"What? Huh?" Haku said with a weak voice laying on Zabuza's feets.

"**Because, I fucking called it!**" Naruto yelled as he charged at Zabuza's men.

Normally Kakashi would have stopped Naruto, but Naruto was using the foxes chakra and seemed to be in control, even though the air was filled with Kyuubi's blood lust. There was no chance that group of thugs could win against Naruto who was pumped full of demonic chakra.

Hinata and Sasuke didn't really realize what was going on and thought Naruto just themed one of his techniques after the demon fox his father had defeated, and the roar and the changed voice was probably effect of some sort of weak gen-jutsu which he used to scare the thugs. Anyways they had better things to do, like securing the hostage and knocking out the thug who was in shock looking at the demonic visage in front of him. And it wasn't like they were going to suspect Naruto was actually demon container of Kyuubi, after all they had been told that Kyuubi was dead.

Only other person than Kakashi who really realized what was going on was Zabuza who looked at Kakashi questioningly. "Is that brat a..." He asked in a low voice, leaving his question open.

"Yeah he is." Kakashi said, staring at the Naruto who was charging toward Gato ignoring all of the thugs.

Naruto, whose arms worked just fine now, thanks to Kyuubi's chakra's regenerative effect on him, grabbed Gato by his neck and lifted him in the air.

"No! Wait! I will give you anything! Money! Women! Anything you want!" Gato yelled but his head was bitten off by the flaming fox head, which was actually controlled by Kurama instead of Naruto. '_**Hey kit, you better act the part of sad puppy after this. You mortals are always touchy about your first**_** kill.**' Kurama said to Naruto via their mental link.

'_I don't think I really do. I have expressed my hate toward Gato multiple times during this trip and Kakashi thinks I am pumped full of your blood lust at the moment._' Naruto said back not sounding at all remorseful despite just killing a man. After all who would feel bad after killing a criminal lord who dried out multiple countries and then left them to death, who also sold women and drugs.

The fox head was drained inside Naruto and his whole body turned into fire and he looked at the thugs and shrugged. "Leave!" He said calmly and begun walking back to his team, his usual haori - which was also had turned into fire because of his flame flame fruit power - fluttering in wind un-existing wind, while the thugs started to run way in panic.

Naruto didn't notice he was still carrying burnt but still recognizable head of the Gato on his hands - it was weird it wasn't set on fire by his burning hands - until he saw the mist had evaporated and he saw at least few hundred villagers on the other side of the bridge, all sporting shocked, but happy, expression on their face. "Hail the Hero of the Wave Country! Gato is dead!" Yelled Inari.

Naruto stared at the villagers on the other side of the bridge and begun turning back in to his normal form. '_What is he doing here. He should still be angsting in his room. We didn't have anyone to break him out of it with us. Did he do all of this on his own._' Naruto thought with a surprised expression on his face.

Sasuke who saw Narutos expression said. "Oh yeah, you weren't there when Kakashi told Inari about his past." With a little annoyance in his voice he said. "You knew about Kakashi's past, why didn't you tell us?"

"It wasn't my story to tell." Naruto said simply and Sasuke 'Hn'd' but from his expression Naruto knew that Sasuke understood. '_If for some reason my brother had killed our whole clan and family after receiving falsified mission from some mad war-hawk who had also staged his clans rebelling against Konoha. Well I wouldn't want anyone to know about sad past like that._ _Strange... Where did that idea come from?_' Sasuke thought and then shrugged.

- Five days later -

First part of Naruto's 'save everyone plan' had been huge success.

"It's a good bye now brats." Zabuza said and turned around walking away making headway toward Kiri.

Haku - Naruto still thought she was he - waved at Naruto and said. "You owe me that date, you promised right?" And then ran after Zabuza.

Hinata was seething and nearly activated her byakugan in anger. '_He is mine! Stay away stupid hussy!_'

"Remember fools, fence painting and cat catching doesn't have anything to do with real strength." Sasuke said to the demon brothers who he had somehow managed to break free from their belief on the strange cult. He also got a bit of information. Apparently the cult was led by strange pink haired person.

Naruto watched as Zabuza and his gang leave Wave Country, they had reached understanding between each other and Kakashi had let them go after 'negotiation', if that is what it could be called.

- Flash Back -

_"So Zabuza, what should we do with you." Kakashi said menacingly after the villagers had left the bridge and had begun to prepare for a gigantic party._

_"I think we should listen to why they are doing these kind of missions to begin with." Naruto said and Zabuza stared at him little surprised that one of his former enemies was ready to listen to his reasons. Not wanting to pass the chance, he begun to talk. "I am part of the mist resistance group against the fourth mizukage, Yagura. After the blood line purges begun the resistance was formed but they don't have enough funds anymore so I and my team took a job offer from Gato. It a easy job and the pay was great. We have been doing jobs for him for a half a year now._

_Naruto raised his eye brow and said. "Didn't you know. The rebelling ended nearly a month ago."_

_Haku, who was still laying down on the bridge, and Zabuza both had shocked expression on their face, the demon brothers would probably be just as shocked but they were still unconscious. "How do you have such information, what happened." Zabuza demanded._

_Naruto sighed and said. "I happened to hear because my mother was informed. She was part of Uzu before she joined Konoha and received official apology from Fifth Mizukage because what they did to Uzu. Apparently she was informed about the bloodline purge as well and she happened to tell me." He didn't even have to make up anything, it had actually happened. Naruto was surprised when her mother had begun to lecture about past of uzu and the other hidden villages month ago._

_"What happened?" Sasuke asked slightly intrigued._

_"Well, Apparently three of the five big ninja villages made alliance against Uzu. Kiri, Kumo and Iwa joined their forces and sent their combined armies against Uzu's smaller than normal forces. In the end Uzu was destroyed, but Iwa, Kumo and Kiri lost nearly sixty percent of their forces even though they had over six times more forces than Uzu had. They apparently wanted to destroy Uzumaki clan because we were getting too powerful." Naruto said with a strange expression. He didn't really know how to think about his clans death and the other villages part in it._

_"Well anyways. If you were part of the rebellion, you aren't actual missing ninjas, so if we kill or capture you we could start war against Kiri or they could actually demand compensation. So I suggest we let them go, I don't think old-man-Hokage would appreciate much if we attacked against neutral country." Naruto said._

_"I d-didn't know you understood so much about politics Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a shy smile. She couldn't really hate his former enemies after hearing they were just fighting for his country in his own way. Expect Haku, She was staring at Naruto with admiration clear on her eyes._

_"Well, I am Uzumaki clan heir, even if mom hates politics she forced me to learn some things like this." Naruto answered._

_After thinking for a while Kakashi reached conclusion. He couldn't, and shouldn't really do anything else than let Zabuza return to kiri. He had heard about the bloodline purges ending and the resistance winning but thought Zabuza was real missing ninja because his status hadn't been updated in the bingo books, but It wasn't really such a surprise. Kiri was busy and forgetting to change status of one ninja could happen. And his bingo book was three weeks old anyways._

_"You are correct Naruto. I must now proceed to passing out. I have this large gash on my chest and I require medical attention. See you later." Kakashi said and passed out cold._

_- _Back In Real Time: Konoha -

Kushina was wondering why Hokage had called her into the office. She had heard of the upgrade in the rank of the mission her son was doing but wasn't really worried. Kakashi was with Naruto. And Naruto could take care of him self. She also knew how powerful Naruto was, expect for sage mode and controlling kyuubi - Naruto didn't like lying to his mother and told her much as he could - without making himself sound insane - which wasn't really much.

Knocking at the door of Hokage's office she heard voice calling her in.

Sitting behind the desk, made by first hokage himself, was sitting third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Why am I here old-man?" Kushina asked in his usual blunt way. "Is this about Naruto or his mission?" Okay, maybe she was a bit worried about her son. It was natural for mother to worry.

"Yes -" Hiruzen was interrupted by a loud gasp from Kushina.

"He is doing fine, the mission was successful, they even named the bridge after him. 'The Great Naruto Bridge', apparently Naruto killed Gato, he ran trough hundreds of thugs to get to Gato, and finished him with only one attack." Hiruzen continued.

"Is he okay, it was his first kill..." Kushina ranted, after all it was natural for mother to worry about her child.

"As I said, he is doing fine." Hiruzen said.

Kushina relaxed and then sighed. "Why am I here then old-man." She said in cheery tone.

"Its about this." Hiruzen said and took book from his table and opened it from seemingly random page and he then gave it to Kushina.

"This is bingo book..." She trailed off looking at the open page.

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto**

**Age: 12  
Rank: Genin  
Affiliation: Konoha**

**Threat Level: B-Rank?  
The target can turn his body into fire, the conditions and requirements of his power are unknown.  
Therefore the target might be stronger than anticipated.**

**Ninjutsu: B-Rank  
Taijutsu: B-Rank  
Possible Bloodline: Fire Power Mentioned Above*  
*See Picture**

**Additional Information: Member of Genin Team led by Hatake Kakashi.  
As the name suggest the target is son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato.  
Heir of Uzumaki Clan**

**Status: Approach with caution, Not much is know of the target.**

**Bounties  
Iwa: 30,000 Ryo, Dead  
Kumo: 20,000 Ryo, Alive**

Bellow the information was picture of Naruto holding Gato's head showing it to the villagers, his team behind him. On the next page was picture of Naruto completely on fire walking away from fleeing thugs holding Gato's head.

"Oooh, Look at my kid going, He is total bad-ass!" Kushina said happily. She nearly squalled but didn't. She wouldn't do such a humiliating act in front of the villagers leader.

"THIS IS NOT GOOD NEWS!" Hiruzen yelled but Kushina didn't really mind. Her son was first genin to be put in to the bingo book in decades. It didn't matter that it was only because Iwa wanted to have fourth hokages 'spawn' dead and Kumo wanted to breed him for bloodline. He was still in the book and that was all that mattered, after all Kumo and Iwa were going to be after him any ways. And the bounties were not high enough for any high rank missing ninjas to come after her son.

* * *

(1) And even I have problems with this world. I tried to write the word at least ten times until I realized I for some reason wrote droplems... Gg.

(2) Okay everyone, now if you have the original mangas go to vol 4 chapter 32 and look at the page in which gatos thug gang is shown. This guy really exists... wth. Seriously wth.

**AN: **Okay, remember 1 ryo was 2 euros. And if anyone wants to know why does Kumo want bother to offer smaller bounty than Iwa since no one would return the bounty to them. Well if you happen to be missing ninja from Iwa you can't just waltz back t your village just to return a bounty.

Oh, I didn't write most of the fights because I didn't plan anything too exiting. If you want to see the fights then tell me and I might write them in the next chapter when they report to Hokage.

And here is Haku's entry for the Reincarnation menu special bingo book. The BL in elements means bloodline and Weapon Specialization shown only if the ninja is way better than average in with the weapon. I added that because some ninjas use weapons other than sword so kenjutsu wouldn't count.

**Haku**

**Strength** 0.95 | 412  
**Endurance** 0.95 | 286  
**Agility** 1.50 | 1026  
**Chakra** 1.00 | 622  
**Chakra Control** 1.50 | 751  
**Stamina** 0.95 | 272

**Ninjutsu** 5  
**Genjutsu** 2  
**Taijutsu** 3

**Available Elements** Water(N), Wind(N), Ice(BL)

**Weapon Specialization** - Senbon - 350  
**Grandtotal** 10069


	6. Chapter 6: Fence Cat Cult

**AN: **Here again, I've been busy. I had to change to different school and I wanted to play Might & Magic: Duels of Champions (I really like TCGs and this one is sort of free and the cards aren't way too over priced for those who wish to use real money). Also, my first original mission in this chapter.

This will be very... Weird chapter. Also it's a bit shorter than normal.

**Warning:** Language, Weirdness, Snakes in pants... and Sakura bashing?

I actually don't hate Sakura as character. I just like to write her as idiot.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto nor One Piece.

* * *

- Chapter 6: Fence Cat Cult -

Naruto and the company had traveled back to Konoha from the Wave Country and were now in the Hokage's office giving Hokage the mission report.

"So you just continued the mission just like that after encountering enemy ninjas?" Hiruzen sighed.

"Well... To be honest. The first encounter with enemy ninjas was with two people who rambled about how my genin couldn't be so strong because they hadn't had painted enough fences or something like that." Kakashi said dismissively.

Hiruzen sighed and said. "You understand that I can still only pay you for the C-Rank mission this was supposed to be. Even though it will be recorded as A-Rank mission for you as Zabuza is A-Rank ninja."

Not needing any money as everyone in the team was either from wealthy lineage or was just wealthy anyways, they all just nodded.

"Report to me tomorrow. I have another mission for your team." The Hokage said and made a dismissive gesture.

As team 7 was about to leave the room Sarutobi seemed to remember something. "Ah, Naruto-kun. You should stay behind. I need to have few words with you."

Rest of the team 7 left and Naruto was left behind in the office. "What is it old-man?" Naruto said.

The said old-man chuckled and took out book from his sleeve. "This -" He said but Naruto interrupted him. "No! Why are you even suggesting this! I wont read my godfathers perverted books!" Naruto yelled.

The hokage sweat dropped and after a short silence started again. "This is bingo book. And as I was trying to say, Iwa and Kumo have given a bounty for your head."

"How did they get these pictures." Naruto asked.

"It's a mystery many have tried to solve, but none who have left to solve it has returned alive." The Hokage said mysteriously. "The bingo books are made by neutral party and there has been rumors that state it has been made by the same person for the last two hundred years. It has been rumored the one who makes the bingo books is immortal super ninja."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"No. I was just joking." Hokage said. "The problem here is that now Iwa and Kumo has sent applications to enter the Chuunin exam which is held in Konoha this time. They are probably after you so be careful during the exam."

"Alright, I can take care of my self. Don't worry too much. But I think the village security should be increased for the duration of the exam since there is so many different contries coming here this time." Naruto said finally getting good excuse to suggest this. He wasn't sure that the old snake pedophile would show up and invade Konoha this time. But better be safe than sorry. "You should recall both Jiraiya and Tsunade or something."

The old Hokage seemed a bit surprised. '_Why didn't I even think about increasing the village security..._' "You are right." The old-man said and then smiled. "Now go ahead and go to rest. You have another mission tomorrow."

- In Namikaze residence -

"Mom! I am home!" Naruto yelled from the door.

Kushina walked from the kitchen wearing apron. "Welcome back. I just finished making dinner." She said whilst giving her son a quick hug.

"Did you hear, I was put into bingo book. Apparently Iwa wants me dead and Kumo wants my 'bloodline'." Naruto said already sitting on the table.

"Yeah, I am so proud of you. You looked pretty good in those pictures. I just hope you don't make a habit for carrying severed heads around like that." Kushina said in serious tone.

"But mo~om!" Naruto dragged the mom world on for quite a while. "I don't feel comfortable without carrying severed head with me."

"No talking back to me young man. I am your mother and what I say goes. No severed heads and that's final." Kushina said.

"Ok, mom." Naruto said in defeated tone and they both burst out laughing after a second of staring at each other.

After eating, joking and summary of Naruto's mission both of the Uzumakis went to bed.

- Next day in Hokage's office -

"Team 7 reporting for mission." Kakashi said in lazily. Naruto and the rest of the genins yawned in synchrony, it was only 4:00 am and they hadn't had a lot of time to sleep.

Hiruzen Sarutobi put on his famous Hokage face and took his favourite position, imitating Gendo Ikari. (I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion.)

"Team of my ANBU happened to locate a hideout of the infamous 'Fence Cat' cult but I won't waste my ANBUs time in mission like this. I want your team to go investigate and possibly capture members of the cult and bring them in for interrogation." The Hokage said and then turned so he clearly was only looking at Kakashi. "You know where to bring the captured cultists." He then looked at all of team 7 again. "This is important B-Rank mission. I know I can trust you with this from how well you performed on your last mission. Don't let me down." He then gave a small scroll to Kakashi. "Here is rest of the information you need."

Genins of team 7 were all slightly confused. '_What the hell is going on with that fence cult?_' They all thought simultaneously.

"Ok team, lets go." Kakashi said and started herding the confused genins out from the Hokage's office.

After leaving the Hokage tower Naruto finally spoke. "What the hell... I mean... Seriously?"

"I think so." Kakashi said as he opened the scroll. "Okay gather your wits. The location we are heading to is inside the village. Follow me and don't monkey around just because this mission sounds ridiculous. The Hokage gave us this mission and we shall complete it."

"Why is it such a problem if the common fools worship fence painting?" Sasuke asked still slightly confused. Sure it annoyed him but he didn't understand why Hokage would care enough to give such a mission.

"It is against the law for a ninja to have religion. As silly as this all sounds the cult still worships something and it therefore counts as religion. Members of our own ninja forces have begun to join in the cult and therefore we must put stop to this." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"It actually is kind of cool. Putting down 'evil' cult. Not many people get chance to do something like this." Naruto said with slight smile.

"I still think it's s-silly. And how is this cult supposed t-to be evil?" Hinata said.

"It isn't. But we can tell everyone how we defeated cult which worshiped something like... Let's say Ten Tailed Beast which the sage of six paths broke down in to the nine Bijuu which are now known to men." Naruto said with a laugh. '_Haha... That might sound funny joke now but just wait until Akazuki starts gathering the Bijuu... Well what ever._'

"Hah, Good one Naruto. Or we could say it was a cult which worshiped some evil snake guy who split his soul into seven pieces and then lost his body after trying to kill a baby and now they tried to kill that baby who grew up into adult and also tried to recreate body for their master." Sasuke said. (I do not own Harry Potter.)

"I... Umm think t-that was from that '_Parry Hotter_ _and the Stoned Philosopher_' book if I am correct." Hinata said.

"Oh yeah... Your right." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"I think Naruto's idea is good. No one is going to confirm from Hokage anyways." Kakashi said. "Ok we are a mile away from the target location. Naruto you use your special transformation technique(1) to turn into ordinary civilian and lead the way to the target location. You can hide a headset under your transformation right?" Kakashi said now in his mission mode... Kind of, he still seemed kind of lazy.

"Yeah, I'll lead the way. How long is the distance between us when you follow me?" Naruto asked.

"We'll keep within hundred feet from you. Now go." Kakashi said and Naruto transformed into ordinary 5'6" man with brown hair and blueish clothes and headed into he forest.

Naruto approached the target location, a rather large rundown house hidden in the forest inside the walls. '_This seems just about the standard for shady cults..._' Naruto thought as he approached the house.

Door to the house seemed to be open and no one seemed to be inside. '_I wonder if this place is empty. It's kind of creepy... I have never been good with things like these._' Naruto thought.

Suddenly a voice came from behind Naruto making him jump. "The house is empty. I can't feel any chakra inside here. Let's search for clues." The voice said. It seemed to belong to Kakashi who was standing right behind startled Naruto. "Don't surprise me like that." Naruto said in low voice. Making his team-mates snicker. "Ohh... Is the mighty rookie of the year scared of the scary house?" Sasuke said in slightly amused tone.

"No, I was just... Um thinking. And then Kakashi surprised me." Naruto said but rest of the team had already spread around trying to find clues. He decided to do so too and released his transformation.

After fifteen minutes of drawing blanks Naruto finally hit something. At first the room which he was in seemed to be just ordinary room but when Naruto took off the carpet from the floor a hidden trapdoor was revealed. He gathered his team and showed them what he found. "So I think I and Kakashi should send a clone to lead the way." Naruto told his plan after Kakashi asked if they had any ideas.

"I-I think that's safe, good plan." Hinata said with a nod.

"Hn'" Sasuke said and shrugged.

"Sounds reasonable." Kakashi said and made a clone. Two 'poofs' one from Kakashi and other from Naruto, and two clones appeared. "You know the plan. You open the trap door." Kakashi said looking at his own clone.

Luckily for them the trapdoor didn't seem to be trapped like its name suggested nor did it seem to set any kind of alarm. "Second part of the plan, go." Kakashi murmured as the clones begun to advance stairs leading down.

After walking for nearly three minutes down on the stairs they heard voices from the end of the stairs. "**Fence Painting Style: Swiping Brown!**", "**Cat Catching Style: Pussy Chaser!**" and "MEOW!"

"I think this is what we have been looking for." Kakashi said in very low voice to his team. Be careful, these people seem to be at least slightly insane. There is no telling what they will do when we show up."

The genins seemed to be trying to hold in laugh but nodded and continued their advance. After another three minutes they seemed to reach the end of the stairs and what they saw surprised them. Huge underground training ground hosting nearly hundred 'ninjas' and on the other side there was throne on which sat short cloaked female figure with long pink hair. All of the ninjas were either chasing cats or painting fences and yelling most ridiculous technique names.

"Saruno Hakura-Sama! There seems to be invaders in your sanctuary! Let us lead you to safety!" Yelled one of the cult members, they couldn't see his face but he had brown hair in pineapplish pony tail. He then begun leading the person, who seemed to be their leader, away.

"**Thank you dolphin. I want all of them dead! Expect the cute one with black hair!**" Screeched the pink haired cult leader.

'_Dolphin... And that hair style, is that_ _Iruka?_" Naruto thought and then joined the rest of the team 7 genins in thinking of:_ "That voice sounds awfully familiar?_'

"Prepare for battle." Kakashi said as the leader disappeared in hidden pathway behind the throne. There was sound of explosion and the part of the roof collapsed blocking the pathway. After the explosion several 'ninjas' charged at team 7 wielding only paint brushes or sending cats to attack them.

"Umm... We are supposed to capture these guys alive right... They are supposed to be Konoha ninjas even though they seem to be... Well, like this?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, capture them alive. They aren't armed so holding back a little shouldn't bother you much." Kakashi said as he knocked out one of the assailants with the blunt side of kunai not even bothering to dodge the paint brushes if they weren't aimed at his face.

"**Shadow Clone Technique!**" Naruto yelled and backed away from the fight and let twenty of his clones take his share down. He didn't want to risk his haori getting painted on, after all the one he was wearing now was custom made from his fathers old haori.

After few minutes of ridiculous fighting Naruto was startled as he heard Sasuke screaming after he heard. "**Fence Painting Style: Red Line!**" He turned to look at Sasuke and saw that Sasuke's eyes were pained over with red paint and he was on the ground screaming. "MY eyes! My eyes!" Suddenly he stopped and as he opened his eyes everyone was surprised as instead of his normal eyes he revealed sharingan with one tomoe in each eye. "For some reason the pain went away. Now prepare!" Sasuke yelled as he kicked the offender in the head. "Well that is it I suppose." Sasuke said.

"Umm... Sasuke... Your sharingan... activated." Naruto said kind of lamely.

Sasuke stopped and from his eyes anyone could see he was delighted but after a second he realized how his new eyes had awoken and he said. "Not a word to anybody about how my sharingan awoke. We were fighting against some kind of pseudo tailed beast which would support Naruto's earlier cover story if anyone asks. No one will hear about this!" Sasuke yelled releasing immense amount of killing intent, for gening that is.

The team just nodded dumbly and begun to bind the cultists so they could take them safely to T&I headquarters, when suddenly all the paint in the room begun to gather in one location and formed a gargantuan imitation of the leader of the cult they had seen earlier. "**Paint Style: Paint Clone Technique!**" The now identified paint clone screeched.

"**Did you think I would let you win so easily!**" The clone screeched and split into hundred human sized clones. "**We will save our followers!**" It screeched and begun lifting the cultists and escaping toward the stairway they had used earlier.

Naruto and the team could only destroy half of the clones and rest escaped with one of the cultists each so they were left with only around thirty members of the cult. They couldn't even catch up with the escaping cultists because the clone used technique it called **Paint Style: Beuatiful Cherry Blossom Wall** and blocked the stairway from them for about fifteen seconds.

The most obscure thing was when they reached the top of the stairway the clones seemed to have returned back into paint and the cultists had disappeared. "Well isn't this a hassle." Kakashi said and led the team 7 and his own clones which were carrying the captured cultists towards the T&I headquarters.

"Okay guys... Guy and girl." Naruto said. "If you meet psychotic exhibitionist woman in the T&I building, don't speak to her. She is insane and does dangerous AND disturbing things." Naruto warned his team not even realizing how ridiculous he sounded.

"Umm.. O-Ok." Hinata said trying to be polite.

"How did you come up with this person?" Sasuke asked.

"No- No, she really is real person. She is Orochimaru's former discipline but thats not why she is such bad news. She is just weird sadistic person. So don't go close to her alright, or else bad things will happen." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't seem to take him seriously so Kakashi turned to talk to Sasuke. "Naruto is telling the truth. Anko is a bit... different from normal people. She isn't really bad person but her sense of fun seems to be kind of different from the most." Kakashi said and turned to look where he was heading again.

Despite Naruto's and Kakashi's warning Sasuke didn't pay attention and ended up meeting Anko in the T&I building and was 'slightly' traumatized after they left the building. "I don't want snakes in my pants. Please. No snakes in my pants." He murmured so silently only Naruto who was walking right next to him heard him. '_Maybe it's good that he gained healthy fear of snakes now. It should seal the deal, now there is no way he ends up going to that snake-pedo._' Naruto thought.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked.

"The snakes are going down my pants. NOOO!" Sasuke yelled and activated his sharingan in reflex to defend himself, this time he had two tomoe in other eye and one in the other. Thankfully he seemed to snap out of his nightmarish thoughts of snakes in his pants and said. "Where am I? What happened? The last thing I remember is I met a insane exhibitionist woman in that building." Sasuke said.

"I warned you." Naruto said with a smile.

- In Hokage Tower -

After checking in at the reception they had to wait only few minutes to enter the Hokage's office. The door to the office opened and Iruka left the room. "Oh! Hi teach'" Naruto said cheerily but Iruka just gave him a cold glare. "That was weird." Naruto said and looked at the retiring form of Iruka. '_Is that a paint stain on his leg?_ _Was I right earlier. Is he really so deeply involved with the cult... I hope it isn't too late to save him._' Naruto thought and entered the office with rest of his team.

After brief summary of their venture in the cult building the mission was deemed success despite the fact over half of the cultist had escaped. They were about to leave but the Hokage told them to stay.

"You surely are aware of the Chuunin exams in month and one week from now." The hokage said and got a nod from each of team seven's members. "I am sorry to say this but you are forced to compete in the exams. The council demands the last Namikaze has to compete to show the rest of elemental nations the proves of our village. You have to prepare well, the exams can be very dangerous." The Hokage said.

"In my opinion this shouldn't be huge problem as I was going to recommend them to enter anyways. They are all at least low chuunin level already." Kakashi said. "Now, if we might be excused I think we all need a little bit of rest. The mission was completely ridiculous as you surely understand." He continued and left the room after a nod from the old Hokage.

All team 7 members left the Hokage's office their mind filled with the weirdness of the happenings of the day.

- Namikaze residence -

Naruto and his mother were sitting on the living room talking to each other. "And that's how we defeated the paint worshiping cult. But if anyone asks tell them we were fighting against a cult which worshiped ten tailed beast which was forefather of the nine beasts which currently exists." Naruto finished his story.

"So what was the real mission?" Kushina asked with big smile on her face.

"..." Naruto just deadpanned at her mother.

* * *

**AN:** Okay... Now everyone knows that Sakura is the leader of the mysterious cult and her mother is leader of ROOT. The Haruno clan is rising in ranks of bad guys and are becoming real danger to our friendly heroes. Even I wonder how this will affect later parts of the story...

(1) Naruto was able to make actual, at least close to actual transformations in the manga and anime unlike the rest of the people.

Sasuke's sharingan activation was rather weird but it was funny... At least in my opinion.

Should I write another mission before the Chuunin exams or should I just time skip to the exam?


End file.
